Apple of my Eye
by QueenMills
Summary: Regina grapples with the second-death of Daniel by visiting the library and its quiet walls. What happens when Belle takes more of an interest in the Evil Queen than her job? Belle/Regina Femmeslash. Deal with it. Chapter 15 has been posted and guess who has come to town?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all! This is the first fic I've done in quite a while. But, since I've started watching Once Upon a Time I have been itching to get some new stuff out there. Besides, there simply aren't enough stories about Belle and Regina. I found it my obligation to add one. Enjoy! Rated M for the best reasons. : This fic exists outside of canon (obviously) and a few days after "The Doctor" .**

Regina woke feeling breathless. Christ, it was already noon. For the past three nights she had dreampt of Daniel. She closed her eyes and she could see him once more. It wasn't something that Regina could handle much more of. The savagry of Daniel's eyes continued to haunt her as she dressed. Looking in the mirror, Regina took a moment to give herself a good once-over. Everything fit nicely. It shaped a sleek sillouette accented only by the bits of red on her face.

"_I look tired. Worn out."_ She thought. Her cheeks were red from crying in her sleep. Their hue matched the color of her lips of which she had been biting. Blood pooled and was licked away. Regina turned to her wardrobe. Its monochromatic contents stared solemnly back at her. Perhaps it was time that she considered color. She searched the closet and all of her dressers but was not able to find anything but a blue scarf. She sighed, it would have to do. Just then, her front door opened and heavy boots tracked across her foyer. Regina rushed out onto the balcony. Prince Charming and Henry stared up at her.

"Regina, we should talk." Charming commanded as he shut the front door behind him. She descended the stairs Henry walked hesitantly up to Regina. The Evil Queen smiled, her icy demeanor melting for the warm embrace of her adopted son. As she held him thoughts of Daniel seeped through her happy moment, tainting it with tragedy. When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away to preserve her make-up. Charming tapped her shoulder and when she turned to him her voice was thick with ice.

"Of course." Regina led Charming into her den. He sat decisivly on her sofa, watching her pace in front of the fireplace. David remained silent for a few moments, unsure of how to start. He fiddled with his hands, occasionally inhaling and then holding his breath. A thousand things were going through Regina's mind, but she mostly thought about Daniel. He could've killed Henry. She visualized his cold, dead eyes and cursed herself for letting things get out of hand.

"Well, Regina...In light of recent events...and I-uh...I'm sorry about Daniel..." He said slowly. She stopped pacing and pinpointed her gaze at him.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through, but I want you to know that is still seeing people. He may have some insights." Regina bristled and turned away from him as he spoke.

"Save it, Charming. I'm seeing him already...but thank you for your concern. Now, is there anything else you need or can I have lunch with my son?" She snapped, tapping her finger on her mantle. He shrugged and told her that he would be back to pick him up in a few hours. Then, he was gone and a few precious hours of quality time with Henry could be had. As Regina glided toward the kitchen her thoughts turned to "why". The "why" of it all. Was bringing Henry over for lunchan act of kindness, or was it pity? The thought of being pitied sickened her to the core, but she decided that it was better to worry about these things later. Henry was sitting at the dining room table staring into its surface as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. Regina spent a few moments watching him, taking him in. He was all she had left and he didn't even want to see her. Ever since Emma and Snow had been sent back to the magical realm her son had lived with David. Henry wasn't wrong to fear her, not even to hate her. She was the monster she had always feared. Regina had taken so many lives and caused so much suffering that most of the time it seemed right to her that Henry lived elsewhere. But, in light of Daniel's second-death perhaps she deserved a little time with the one thing that made her most happy. Regina realized suddenly that she was just standing in the doorway and cleared her throat.

"So, is there anything you want to eat for lunch?" Her voice came out slightly chipper, but mostly tired and a little sad. Henry looked up from his spot on the table and shrugged. Neither of them knew what to say.

"We can have whatever you want." Henry tried to be comforting in his offer. Regina's lips curled into a sad smile.

_"I doubt that..."_

In the end Regina made them both some sandwiches with a pickle spear on each plate. Even in mourning it seemed that she had a sense of taste. Even the smallest of reassurances were a comfort. Neither woman nor child spoke much while they ate. Regina felt awful that she couldn't buck up the good spirit to be anything but melencholy. She cursed herself for not being strong enough. Her mother's voice echoed in the back of her mind.

_"Love again? What a joke. The only one you've ever loved is yourself. Foolish girl."_ Regina sighed. Her food remained mostly untouched. Perhaps she wasn't ready to see Henry like this. She was fragile and she knew it. Perhaps losing Daniel...Daniel...Oh, God.

"Mom?" Regina's mind snapped back into place. Henry was looking up at her, concerned. Tears blurred her vision. She tried to steel herself for the sake of the boy, but it was impossible. Henry slowly rose from the table and made his way to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and Regina lost all composure. She covered her face.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I didn't want you to see me like this." She sobbed. The boy hugged her as tightly as he could and for just a moment Regina felt loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I would like to go ahead and start developing this relationship. It's time to introduce our other leading lady. Off we go!**

When Charming came to collect Henry it was a little after three. After their tearful meal Henry had suggested that they make some cookies. Though her first thought had been apple cookies Henry had opted for chocolate chip. He carried a small plate of them out to the car while David and Regina talked.

"Thanks for the cookies, Regina." Charming said eyeing the car. Regina smiled and waved at Henry.

"I hope he enjoys them." She blew a kiss. David eyed the car again, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"I'm sure he will." Then, smiling, he sauntered to his car and drove off. Regina watched the car disappear around the block and out of sight. She glanced at her watch; she had a few minutes to reapply her eye-makeup before she had to leave for 's office. So, after powdering her nose and deciding on a pair of Jimmy Choo pumps she set off for her appointment. Regina arrived right on time, never a moment earlier or later. Dr. Archie Hopper opened the door just as she was arriving, startling her.

"Oh, Regina. You're just in time. Come in, please." He ushered her into the room and sat. He gestured for her to do the same, and she did. Their visits had become less awkward since their beginning, but not by terribly much. There was a long pause but finally, Regina spoke.

"I haven't used magic since the incident..." She said quietly. Archie nodded, taking notes on a little pad of paper. He watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. Regina was all too aware of his eyes. They drilled into her face, ripping her mask to shreds. His eyes burrowed into her flesh and despite every impulse to hide Regina continued.

"It's been difficult not using magic, but I'm living without it. I've lived with it for so long that I almost can't imagine my life without it. But, I suppose people do it everyday. I'm doing it now." She laughed nervously, but remembered that it was magic that lost her everything. Magic lost her Henry, her father, Daniel...She looked away. Part of her thought that if she spoke too much that everyone would realize how much of a monster she had become. Surely everyone knew how many she had killed. They all knew how much she had done, hadn't they? It was nothing short of a miracle that she was allowed to live in her house, unsupervised. Her mind played with the idea of being alone. No one would know if she used magic.

"Yes, Regina. That's wonderful. How have you been holding up?" Dr. Hopper asked gently. She shook her head.

"I've been dreaming of him, of Daniel...I had lunch with Henry today." She smiled briefly, remembering.

"That's great. How was it?" It was sad. It was pathetic. It was embarassing.

"It was nice to see him for a little bit." She said finally. Their session continued like this, Hopper asking questions and Regina giving veiled answers, until Archie decided it was time to introduce her next project. He wrung his hands together and smiled at her, trying to put the Evil Queen at ease. She was not one to take suggestions from crickets, that was for certain.

"Regina, I think it's time that you started to think about apologizing for what you've done." She seized in her seat. Apologize? Most of the people in town were ready to burn her in the square. Regina didn't think even for a second that apologies would be even remotely helpful considering the events. She had done so much. It had been so easy.

" , may I remind you that the people of this town are ready to rip my head off. I doubt that they would listen to my apologies." He shrugged.

"It's a place to start healing, Regina. If you want people to treat you with respect you must first earn theirs. Apologizing will show the people of this town that you aren't the woman you used to be. You're a strong woman, Regina. Your hits will count, so make them good ones. Just think about it. We'll talk about it during our next session."

With 's words ringing in her head she walked down the street to her car. Ruby was walking out of Granny's nearby. She saw Regina, but neither waved or spoke as she retreated inside the diner. The Evil Queen paused, key in the door. Her hits did count. She had ripped the happiness from these people, killed a few, and kidnapped the loved ones of many. Regret swept her face. She supposed it was easy to regret when the scale wasn't tipped in her favor. The thought made her sudden sentiment feel cheap. Then she thought of Daniel. The vice around her heart tightened its grip.

"Fuck." She whispered, "What the fuck have I done? So foolish." It was broad daylight and the fact hit her like a stone. Cursing once more, she slipped into her car hoping that no one noticed her pathetic moment. Breaking down like that wasn't something for the peasants to see. Keeping up appearances was important evil or not. But now there was the question of where to go. She didn't really want to go home to her endless solitude, but she didn't want to be around people much either. She was trapped. Regina laughed bitterly as she pulled her car out onto the road.

_"How ironic. You happy now Snow?"_ As she pulled around the corner she saw her destination. It was the library. Of course. The library was perfect. It was quiet, devoid of people, and not her house. She pulled into a parking spot and checked her bag for her skeleton keys. She had taken to carrying them since she was never in her office anymore. No longer needing to worry about running Storybrooke was nice, she decided. It would have to be. Regina walked up to the door and began fiddling with her keys, when she found the right one she pulled gently on the door and it was remarkably unlocked. Confused, Regina walked inside and found the library to be lit and organized. For just a moment Regina was alarmed. Had something happened? Nothing looked dangerous...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Belle snapped. Regina whipped her head around to see Belle standing behind what looked to be the information desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter ended with an awful cliffhanger for no particular reason. So sorry. Now, let's get places. **

Of all the people that could be standing behind that desk, it just had to be Belle. It had to be the woman that Regina had locked in a psych ward for twenty-eight years. Not a moment of peace in this dreadful town. Someone was always waiting around the corner to strangle her these days.

"I'm sorry, I'll just let myself out." Regina said breathlessly, turning to go. Belle sighed, feeling only a little bad for snapping.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Regina?" Belle asked hesitantly. Angry she was, but cruel she was not. Regina shook her head, but most certainly looked upset. Little bits of red flecked her cheeks as though she were about to cry. Ruby had told Belle about Daniel's attack. She felt badly for Regina and in a moment of generosity called after her.

"Regina! Wait!" Startled, Regina stopped and turned sharply around. She arched her eyebrow. This would be the point where Belle should have had something to say, but she didn't. She was silent, almost as if she hadn't expected Regina to stop. Floundering, she gestured for Regina to come back. It was all she could think of. When Regina arrived in front of her desk she smiled nervously.

"Well?" Regina asked pointedly. She was trying her damndest not to be rude, or insulting. If she really wanted people to like her more, perhaps she could even try being friendly.

"I mean, what is it you wanted...Belle?" Regina said. It didn't sound any less bitchy.

"Um. Well, I wanted to...reccomend you a book." She said quickly. It was a thoughtful gesture. Regina regarded Belle for a moment. She was so kind. The Evil Queen was taken slightly off-guard. But then, she thought, perhaps Belle was still frightened of her.

"Hold on, it's in the back!" Belle added before disappearing into the private area of the library. Regina waited uncomfortably in front of the information desk. She glanced around for signs that other people were in the viscinity. Regina saw nothing, but remained suspicious. Running into another person could be a disaster. She was already going out on a limb with Belle. Suddenly, Regina just wanted to go home. Her house, though incredibly boring, was safe. It was her sanctuary, and being without it made her feel quite naked. Belle reappeared a moment later holding a very large book.

"This is a book about the paintings of Matisse." Belle announced triumphantly. Regina took the book cautiously and thanked her.

"Well, I suppose I'm off then." Regina concluded. She turned on her heel and promptly left without a second look. Belle was left standing in silence, once more alone. She rearranged the pencils in her little pencil cup for the seven-hundreth time. As lovely as this library was, it was empty. She hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin in a few days and the last time they had spoken they had fought. Their fight was over something small, something foolish. At least, Belle thought it was foolish. She had accidentally broken the chipped cup that symbolized the love Rumple had for her, but it seemed breaking it symbollically destroyed their bond. Rumple had been furious and cursed Belle for not being careful enough. He added that she was often clumsy, and had broken a few other rather important items in his shop. As true as it was, it was rude. It was a stray comment, but Belle just didn't want to put up with it. She didn't want to be spoken to that way. Rumplestiltskin was going to have to learn a thing or two about respect and being honest without being cruel before she would endure his quips. Belle sighed as she lowered her head onto the counter.

_"Or maybe this will blow over and I'll be fine by next week."_ She thought. Belle wasn't entirely sure about her decision to stop seeing Rumple. She missed him. She loved him. But, much to her surprise, it was Regina who soon took his place in her idle thoughts. Regina's visit to the library was certainly interesting if nothing else. The Evil Queen had changed so much since their last encounter. It seemed that any rage, no matter how ingrained, can be undone with a little friendliness.

"_"Was she trying to be friendly? She failed, that's for sure...but there was something sort of sweet about it."_ Belle thought. She smiled. Regina had forgotten to formally check the book out. So, Belle would have to wait and see when her former captor would bring it back. If nothing else, this was going to be interesting.

Regina's trek home was a direct and fast one. She barely looked anywhere but forward. When she finally arrived at her house her big black door smiled merrily back at her. She was home. She was safe. Regina rushed in and sighed, relieved, when she was inside. She walked into her kitchen and set her new book onto the counter. Regina wasn't sure if she had ever actually used a library. She thought for a moment and realized that she had forgotten to "check it out" or whatever it was. She wasn't sure whether or not Belle would realize it. If she went back to return it would she seem thoughtful or snivelling? Did it matter? Unlike the rest of Storybrooke's inhabitants she was not imbued with the same helpful "memories" of how this world worked. She had studied up on it, sure, but her memory was hazy of late. Regina sighed and stared at the book.

"Matisse." She said. Regina had never particularly read up on painters. She had ones that she liked, but art wasn't exactly a key piece in her story. She opened the book tenatively and flipped through some of its pages. Vibrant colors exploded out of each picture. It was rather breathtaking. Regina spent the next few hours poring over every painting in the book. When she reached the end Regina sighed; it was over. She wondered whether or not she had actually been interested in the art, or if she was just bored. It didn't matter. She was certainly bored without the book. Daniel's face appeared behind her closed eyes, making her cringe. He was in so much pain. Had it all been her fault?

_"No. I mustn't think like that."_ She thought. But, the suspicions held fast in the back of her mind. For the rest of the evening and well into the night she was haunted. Regina lay awake in her bed, the Matisse book sitting on her nightstand. She rolled onto her side, then to her back, and back onto her side. When she finally settled her body, her mind settled on Belle. Belle had been so kind to her. Regina had done so much evil, so many things to hurt people. The guilt was crippling. But, this Belle was turning out to be a kind of repreive. The more she thought about her, the more sleepy she felt. Soon, the Evil Queen was fast asleep. Perhaps there was something good about people. Perhaps there was more to people than what they could get for you. In a world without magic, without Daniel perhaps the only thing to do was to find a way to feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**My dear followers and readers, I'm so sorry that there are so many typos in my story. I edit as I go and don't catch a lot of things. This update took a bit longer, I know. But, the remainder of this story is completely planned out now. Well, I think it's finally time to find out what our little dearies are up to. Oh, and thank you for all of the follows, reviews, and the favorite. I do love them so much. 3 **

Belle stirred softly in her borrowed bed. She rolled on her side and shut off the alarm clock that blared on her bedside table. Before she could catch herself, Belle spilled onto the floor. But, before she hit the ground her head kissed the corner of the bedside table. She hissed. The morning had barely begun and she had managed to break something.

_"I just wish it hadn't been my bloody head."_ She thought. Belle's grimace broke as she rose and collected herself. Her head _was _bloody and it was rather funny. She glanced at herself in the cracked mirror as she walked to her closet, but doubled back when she saw the blood running down her cheek. Everything seemed off to Belle that morning. Perhaps not "off", but broken. Her thoughts seemed out of focus, distant and echoing. She raised her hand to touch the source of the red stripe and cursed when she made contact. Belle turned, and found her window to be open as well. As if by magic cold struck her suddenly, freezing her in place.

_"But there is blood. Damnnit."_ She thought. Stormy and bedraggled, Belle wandered to her tiny bathroom and mopped up the blood on her face, cursing herself for falling asleep without changing into proper pajamas. The bathroom mirror showed her the mess; but even after it was clean, a mess was all that was there.

"Oh god. I look awful." She moaned. Belle brushed her teeth, dabbing her head when she needed to, and got dressed. Her closet was full of color, but it seemed that black called out the loudest when she made her decision. Belle rushed out of Granny's and into the street, trying to get to the library to open on time. She nearly crashed into Ruby who was on her way back to Granny's.

"Whoa there, girl. What's the hurry?" She asked. Belle shrugged, breathless, and continued her rush.

"I've got to get to the Library!" She called over her shoulder. When she finally arrived it was nearly eight. Belle was just in time. She walked in and took in the smell of the place.

_"Ah, books." _She thought, content. Belle loved books. In all her years of captivity both in Storybrooke and in her own realm she had always found books to be a place of comfort. They were her windows into all of the places she could never go. They were her escape, and now she was their caretaker. It seemed right. Over the next few hours Belle managed to organize the rest of the children's fiction and part of the classics section. Her progress had stopped though. One of the Bronte sisters had caught her eye, and before she knew it Belle was nearly halfway through Wuthering Heights. She was sitting on the floor surrounded by a mountain of books, too engrossed in her novel to notice her beau's entrance.

"Found something you like, Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Belle nearly jumped out of her skin. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"You startled me." She replied. He leaned down and appraised her book.

"I haven't read it." He said flatly, offering his hand to help her up. She rose and Rumple smiled. In his other hand was an apple.

"I thought you might like something to snack on. I know it's not my style, but I promise I didn't get it from Regina." He quipped. Belle waited for him to apologize to her. But, he seamlessly flowed from one topic to the next without one remorseful comment. She waited a bit more, but his demeanor never changed. He was sure and confident and not even a little guilty for the terms upon which they had parted. Did he think she was stupid? Did he think an apple would make their previous conversation less hurtful? Belle suddenly realized that she hadn't been listening to anything Rumple was saying.

"But, who knows? Maybe she'll finally stop hurting people and just leave us alone." Rumple concluded. Belle sighed. She knew that he had been talking about Regina. Belle wasn't Regina's biggest fan, that was for sure, but she thought Regina's situation was sad in the end. Regina had let the darkness in her heart overpower her and make her a monster. Belle couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"Be nice, Rumple. She's very sad." Belle chided. Rumplestiltskin scoffed.

"Did you happen to forget that she locked you in an asylum? She stole you away from me." He clucked, pulling Belle in for a kiss. She pulled back.

"I didn't forget, thank you. I just think that she should be praised for trying to get her life together. Ruby heard she was quitting magic. I think it's admirable. It's more than you're doing." She answered quietly. Rumplestiltskin's face curled into a sneer.

"Well, dearie, I see your adventures in Storybrooke have given you quite an interesting perspective. Covorting with evil queens and wolves has made you ungrateful." He mocked, staring deep into her eyes. Belle crossed her arms and adjusted her skirt. The apple became heavy in her hand.

"I have a lot to do. Thank you for the apple." She responded curtly. As she turned on her heel she noticed Regina standing at the information desk. She whipped back around, eyes ablaze.

"Please leave." She said quietly. The last thing Belle wanted was for Rumplestiltskin to say something to Regina. He had no right to judge her. He was the Dark One for crying out loud. Rumple looked ready to spit, but he nodded and sulked out of the library without even seeing Regina. Belle sighed, relieved. Regina tapped the bell sitting on the counter, looking around.

"Hello?" She called out, unsure. Belle appeared from behind a shelf with a bright smile. Regina visibly relaxed and held up her stolen book.

"I forgot to check this out yesterday." She admitted formally. Belle retreated behind the counter and set the apple on the edge.

"That's alright. I forgot about it too. Seeing as though I run this place I suppose I can forgive it this time." Belle said with a wink. Regina cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Thank you, Belle."

"It was a joke...Don't worry about it. Did you read it?" Belle asked, quickly changing the subject. Regina nodded and soon they were chattering away about Matisse and how lovely his work was. The Evil Queen eyed the apple sitting on the counter. Belle noticed her staring and picked it up. She offered it to Regina, smiling.

"Do you want it? I don't care much for apples. I mean...That's not true. I do like apples. I just don't want this one." Belle offered, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Regina didn't know why exactly Belle was nervous. She supposed the girl could still be frightened of her. Regina admittedly loved apples though they carried dark memories.

"Why don't you want it?" She asked. Belle shrugged and rolled her eyes, an air of nervousness lingering in her mannerisms. Regina took the apple, thanking Belle despite her odd behavior. Neither spoke for a moment. Neither woman was sure of what the other was thinking. Regina worried that Belle found her beastly. Belle wondered whether or not Regina needed someone to talk to. She wondered if Regina had any friends.

_"She probably doesn't. Not even Regina deserves that."_ Belle thought. Then, a thought came to her. She could be Regina's friend. After all, Ruby wasn't very good at giving relationship advice. She was a maneater. The thought made Belle chuckle despite herself. Regina, now more confused than ever, gently placed the book about Matisse on the counter.

"Well, thank you for the book, but I think I should go." Regina interjected gently, snapping Belle from her reverie.

"Do you want to get lunch?" The words spilled from Belle's mouth before she could stop them. She wanted to be nice, it was true. Belle wanted to be generous to Regina. She wanted to show her it was possible. Regina regarded her for a moment. Belle couldn't be afraid of her. Was this the work of Rumplestilktskin?

_"She is nervous..."_ Regina thought. A flash of irritation flashed across Regina's face.

"Look, if this is some kind of trick I warn you-"

"It's not. I just thought you could use a friend." Regina paused. Tears sprung into her eyes for just a moment.

"Let's go, then." Regina answered. They smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my most lovely readers. All of your feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! There's nothing better than getting home after a long rehearsal and seeing the people care. Well, we left our ladies just before their completely unintentional date. Let's see what they're up to.**

"I think I'll have a turkey club sandwich." Regina said, folding up her menu and handing it to Ruby. Belle avoided ordering a hamburger, but had little idea of what many of the other items were. She scanned the menu over and over again wondering what a "bisque" could possibly be. Ruby clicked her tongue as she waited for Belle to order. She avoided looking at the Evil Queen with all of her might. Regina took notice, but said nothing. Finally, Belle ordered a roast beef sadwich with french fries on the side. When Ruby was out of earshot Regina took a long sip of her water.

"Well, I can see not everyone is as generous as you are, Belle" Regina said quietly.

"Oh, she'll come around. I just don't think everyone is ready to forgive you...A lot has happened." Belle responded, looking in Ruby's direction. Regina sighed, hoping that Belle was right. Maybe everyone would come around eventually. They sipped on their drinks, unsure of what to say. Everything that came to their minds seemed too private to talk about in the diner. The angry stares they were getting certanly didn't help. Every minute that passed seemed to make Regina more and more uncomfortable until Ruby finally returned with their food.

"Bon apetit, ladies." Ruby said with a wolfish grin before heading over to take someone else's order. They ate quietly for a time, all too aware that they were being watched.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I just don't know if I can do this yet." Regina said, rising from the table. Her sandwich was mostly gone anyway. Regina figured that if she could get home quickly she wouldn't have to endure people watching her for another moment. Their eyes were weighted, each one a canon ball crashing into the side of her head. She didn't have to endure this, and neither did Belle. Poor Belle had been so kind to her. She probably had no idea what becoming friends with the "Destroyer of all Happinesses" entailed. To return the kindness, Regina would have to leave.

"I think I should go. Thank you for inviting me." Regina said, placing a twenty on the table. Without another word she was gone. Belle was left sitting dumbstruck in the booth. Rage engulfed her thoughts.

_"How dare people be so cold. Can they not see that she is trying to do better? God!"_ Belle thought. Ruby returned to the table a moment later and slipped into the booth.

"What happened, Belle? Did she suddenly remember she left someone's heart on the stove?" Ruby snarkily remarked. Belle glowered in response.

"Ruby, she is sad. She's sad and lonely and I just wanted to be nice to her. How can anyone expect her to get her life back on track if everyone continues to act this way?" She snarled. Shocked, Ruby sat back.

"Don't tell me you like her or something. She cannot be trusted, Belle! She's the Evil Queen Regina. She's probably using you to get to Rumplestiltskin." Ruby answered. Belle shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. No, she _didn't_ believe it.

"No, Ruby. I invited her here. I started our conversation in the library. This was my doing, not hers. This has nothing to do with _him_. " Belle said finally. Ruby shrugged.

"If you say so." Then, without another word she gathered her money and was gone. Belle sighed. She hoped Regina would come back to the library. Suddenly, Regina burst back into the diner. Her eyes were alight with determination.

"Belle? Oh, good. You're still here." Regina said slipping back into the booth. Belle waited, listening.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked gently.

"I wanted to invite you over to my house this evening..." Regina said. She waited for Belle to speak, but she didn't.

"Do you accept?" She asked. Belle nodded.

"Sure. What time?"

"Eight. See you then."

Regina paced in her foyer. It was nearly eight. She rehearsed her apology another three times.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for locking you up for nearly three decades and trying to destroy your happiness. I appreciate your kindness...Oh, fuck. What am I doing?" She said, sinking onto a step. She stared at the door. How could she possibly apologize for something so awful? Regina tried to think of what she was supposed to do. Aplogizing was the right thing, but what if Belle refused? What if she got offended that such an atrocity was expected to be forgiven with the passage of a few pretty words? Not apologizing could be seen as rude or worse. It seemed that either action would relinquish a poor response. Having friends was hard. Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Regina jumped up from the step, smoothing her skirt and adjusting her blouse. Regina took a deep breath, then opened the door. Belle stood on the front porch, smiling. She always seemed to be smiling.

"Hi Regina." She said, stepping into the house. Regina led her into the den and gestured for Belle to sit on the sofa.

"Cider or wine?" Regina asked over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

"Red or white?"

"It's apple wine."

"Cider, then." Belle concluded. She laughed.

_"Of course. Everything is apples with this woman."_ Belle thought. When Regina reentered with two tall glasses of apple cider Belle couldn't help but laugh. Regina paused, unsure of what she had done. Belle took the glass from Regina, still amused.

"Everything is apples with you." She said. Regina smiled, a blush inching up her neck.

"Well, I really do like them..." She defended. Belle shrugged and took a long sip on the cider. It was rich and sweet. She could taste just a hint of wood.

"This is the best cider I've ever had. Not that I'm surprised. Apples are your thing." Belle said, trying to be chipper. She patted the cushion next to her, hoping Regina would feel comfortable enough to sit.

"Why thank you, Belle. It's a rare vintage." Regina said, thinking about what she needed to say to Belle. She had to apologize. She had to.

_"The sooner the better, right?"_ The Evil Queen urged herself.

"Belle, I've got something to say to you." Regina stated matter-of-factly. Belle turned to her, unsure and hopeful. A hush fell on the two of them.

"I...I am sorry...for all of the terrible things that I have done to you and those you love."

"Regina..."

"Belle, you don't have to forgive me. I know what I've done is beyond pardoning. I know it's beyond-"

"Regina stop. It's alright." Belle said taking her hand. Tears had sprung to Regina's eyes. She felt the hole in her chest burn and writhe. Belle unconciously swiped the hair out of Regina's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for apologizing. It means a lot to me, it does, and though it cannot replace the memories or the pain it comforts me to know that you care enough to apologize." Belle searched the former Evil Queen's eyes for some sign of accaptance, but didn't find it. The tears in Regina's eyes pooled and fell silently.

"Don't cry. I forgive you." Belle said, pulling Regina in for a hug. After a moment, the hug was returned. When they pulled apart Regina's face was red and spotchy. She attempted to wipe her eyes with her hand, but it was fruitless. She rose to find tissues, apologizing for the outburst. Before Belle could answer, she was gone and Belle was left with her thoughts.

_"She's so much more sensitive than I thought she'd be. God, Regina. The Evil Queen crying for me. Wow. It doesn't feel as good as I'd imagined. I hope she's ok."_ she thought. Belle rose wondering where the bathroom could possibly be. She decided it would bea bad idea to snoop about.

"Regina?" The sound of sobbing could be heard in the kitchen. It grew louder as Belle approached.

"Regina, please don't cry." she said as gently as possible. Regina was leaning over the sink, sniffling and whimpering occasionally. Belle approached her and wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders. She held them there for a minute or so before composure was regained.

"God, I can't believe you're seeing me like this. Maybe this was a bad idea." she breathed. Belle shook her head, taking Regina's hand.

"No, I think this is great. You're opening up. It's a big step. I never imagined it would happen with me." Belle regretted the words as soon as she sad them and pulled her hand away just a little too quickly. Regina watched Belle, waiting to see what she would do next.

"I'm just happy you're comfortable enough to let me in." Belle said finally. The statement still seemed too intimate. Regina smiled regardless.

"Let's get back to that cider before it gets too warm."


	6. Chapter 6

**My beloved readers, I know that my updates are slowing down and I'm sorry about that. As much as I love this story my I simply cannot dedicate the time it deserves right now. Thankfully, I have weekends. So, expect an update a week, but probably no more than that for a few weeks. Teching a show is a bitch, right? On the brightside, this show had gotten me so in shape it's not even funny. Anywho, you're not here to hear about my life. You're here to read some Beauty Queen. So, without further ado(and a glass o' wine)...**

The cider was warm in their bellies. The heat swirled around them, making their heads feel light. Regina was certain that Belle was moving out of tipsy and right into drunk. The couch seemed to be shrinking between them though neither of them noticed.

"Regina, I've got to say. This is some wicked cider." Belle said with a wink. The heat in her cheeks was making her dizzy.

"Well, thank you Belle. You know, it's getting rather late. Perhaps I should walk you home?" Regina offered. Belle shook her head.

"But we haven't even talked about boys yet." As soon as the words left Belle's mouth she blushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Regina. I only meant-"

"It's all right, Belle." Regina said, falling back into the couch. She hadn't thought of Daniel much that day, really. But, his face snapped into her head and tears welled up in her eyes. Belle took her by the shoulders.

"Don't cry, Regina." Belle said softly. Regina's eyes met the younger woman's for a moment. Electric heat passed through them.

"It's hard, Belle. I'm so very alone." Regina said, pulling away. Belle sighed.

"You're not so alone. You've got Henry."

"Hah! Henry doesn't want anything to do with me. After all this time it was _me_ who was cursed. I suppose I deserve it. Deny it if you want, but I know no one really feels bad for me." Regina spat, taking another long drink of her cider. Belle sat silent for a moment.

"You're wrong, Regina." Belle said finally. The Evil Queen looked up from her glass, startled by the intensity of Belle's words. They gazed at one another longer than either one of them wanted to. There was something just oh so...magnetic.

"I'm here." Belle said, moving closer. She started to pull Regina into a hug, but found herself moving toward the older woman's lips. Two sets of eyes widened as their lips met. Belle yanked her head back.

"That's not what I-Regina I didn't mean...I should go." She sputtered. Regina blinked slowly, trying to process what had just happened. As Belle rose to her feet, Regina grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." she whispered. Belle froze.

"I swear, Belle, if this is some sordid attempt to wreck my life for Gold..." Regina warned, poison dripping from her voice.

"It isn't. I swear, Regina. We haven't even spoken recently." Belle answered, breathless. Her heart pounded in her chest. They regarded each other for a moment. Did that mean that Belle...?

"You had better be telling the truth." Regina said slowly, rising.

"Because if you are, then I can enjoy _this_." Their lips met once more, this time for longer. It was almost a relief, a release. Regina's hand snaked its way up Belle's arm, finding a home on her shoulder. She pushed the younger woman onto the couch, never breaking the kiss and settling into a straddle above Belle. By the time she let up, Belle was breathless. Their eyes were locked together in a passionate embrace. Belle was suddenly all too aware Regina was straddling her. Red swirled its way into her cheeks. Before she could stop herself her hand slid up Regina's thigh, her black stockings were slick to the touch. Her hands hungered for more, but this was too much. Belle sank deep into the sofa, her cheeks as red as an apple. Regina smiled and climbed off of the younger woman, shaking her head free of its fog.

"It's late. I'll walk you home, ok?" Regina said, taking their glasses into the kitchen. Belle was left with her thoughts. They writhed and spun, making her nauseous. She had kissed Regina. _She _had initiated it. The kiss had been otherworldly...Regina was so soft, so sensual, and she had smelled like apples...and something else.

_"Gods, she smelled like desire...What am I doing!? She locked me up...but she's so sexy. No, Rumplestiltskin is my true love...Or maybe he isn't. Let's not jump to conclusions. It was just a kiss, right? These things happen. Right? People kiss. Women kiss...Don't they?"_

"Belle?" Regina asked quietly. A small yelp escaped from the younger woman's lips.

"Yes!?"

"No need to panic, I just got your coat." Regina said with a wink. Her shaking hands betrayed the calm veneer she was portraying, but she didn't think Belle even noticed.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Regina." Belle said slightly dazed. Once coats and shoes were adorned the two women stepped out into the brisk Maine evening. They were silent as the dead, not even looking at one another. When Granny's came into view Regina pulled Belle into an alley way. Engulfed in darkness neither woman could make out the other's facial expressions.

"Belle, I don't know why you wanted to be friends with me...but I hope it can continue despite the _kiss_." The word oozed out of Regina's mouth. Belle's lips gently pouted at the thought of another one.

"I just...have to sort this out, Regina. I just don't know what to think..." Belle huffed. She knew what she wated to think, but what she _should_ think was another matter entirely. This was totally wrong, wasn't it? Ruby was going to flip shits.

"Oh." Regina said quietly.

"Well, think about _this_." Regina whispered, leaning into Belle's neck. She placed a kiss on her cheek, softly. Belle shuddered, leaning her head back to allow Regina to get in closer. The older woman took the signal and planted a few more kisses in a trail down Belle's porcelain neck. Hands grabbed at clothing and flesh reflexively and soon the two women were entwined, kissing passionately. Neither of them heard a pair of stilettos approaching their alley, but they did hear the confused voice attatched to them.

"Belle...? Is that!? Oh, my god. I'm so sorry!" Ruby stammered before taking off toward Granny's like she had been bitten. Belle and Regina parted suddenly, gasping in terror.

"Oh my god. Regina, I have to go. See you in the library?" Belle said quickly before heading quickly after Ruby.

"Sure." Regina said quietly, alone in the alley. Panic crept into her thoughts. Surely there wouldn't be any major fallout over this, right?

_"Fuck. I let myself get out of control. Kissing Belle? Flirting with Belle...Ugh. Gold is going to be at my throat. Cider was such a bad idea."_ She cursed inwardly before setting off for her house, not even bothering to look back. Even if things didn't pan out, remembering the heat Belle had left on her lips was sweet.

_"I haven't been kissed like that in so long. She was so sincere, so unsure." _Regina mused, grinning.


	7. Chapter 6 part deux

**So, in light of Child of the Moon I can't help but throw a little bit of RedxBeauty. I just can't help it. They were so shippable. But, this story is going to remain BeautyxQueen as far as I can tell. My next fic is going to have to be RedxBeauty; consider this a preview. Well, our last encounter was steamy indeed. Let's see if our ladies can handle a bit more, shall we? **

Ruby didn't say a word to Belle until they were in her room with the door locked. She paced back and forth for a bit, wild with curiosity and confusion.

"Ruby..."

Ruby continued to pace, silent. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Belle and Regina...The more Ruby thought about it the more ludicris it seemed. A pang of jealousy coursed through her mind. Belle was _hers_. She never imagined The Evil Queen Regina would be posing as her competition.

_"It's not like you've gotten anywhere with it, though."_ Ruby chastised herself.

"Ruby!" Belle shouted, finally shaking her friend out of her mind. They stared at each other.

"Belle."

"Are you mad?" Belle asked quietly. Ruby shook her head, lowering herself onto her bed.

"No, I'm just shocked. I guess I shouldn't be. Your first was Rumplestiltskin...Regina seems to be the next obvious choice...Besides, she _is_ prettier by far." Ruby answered, feigining playfulness. Belle, sweet and innocent, played along.

"She is...But I don't know what came over me. Really. One moment we were talking and the next...she was on top of me. It was crazy, Red." The images that flashed through Ruby's mind made her flushed.

"So, who kissed who...if you don't mind me asking..?" Ruby asked, hunching down with her elbows on her knees, settling in for a juicy story. Belle shrugged, sliding onto the bed next to her.

"I guess I started things...We drank quite a bit of cider."

"Oh." Ruby said, rolling her eyes and hopping off the bed. Belle cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Ruby walked to her mirror and began taking off her jewelry nonchalantly.

"You were drunk. That kind of kills this as a valid fling."

"Since when?"

"I've kissed Snow after a couple of drinks; it's no big thing." Belle gasped at the revelation and mouthed the name.

"Snow?" Ruby nodded.

"The woods are a lonely place." Ruby shot back, chuckling. Belle was overwhelmed. Had all the women in storybrooke been getting together without her? Was kissing really not that big a deal? She blushed at her own virginal experiences. They were not terribly interesting, nor shocking.

"Wow. I had no idea this was so common." Belle said, lying back on the bed. Ruby began brushing her hair.

"It's not _common_, it just happens when women drink." Ruby said with a laugh. Belle's face dropped a little as the realization sank in. Did this mean it was over ust as soon as it had started? Red took notice of her friend's falling spirit as she crossed the room to remove her shoes.

"Hey, little beauty. Don't look so put out. Maybe Regina was into it. She seemed to be in that alley."

"She did, didn't she?" Belle said, perking up a little. Perhaps there was hope for this little fling. Maybe it would turn into something interesting. Belle's thoughts drifted to Rumplestiltskin. He would feel so betrayed...Belle wondered if that even bothered her.

_"Maybe seeing me with someone else will inspire him to treat me with more respect._" And with that thought in her mind, Belle bid Ruby goodnight and made her way to her bed. As she settled in her thoughts snapped to the gorgeous brunette that had been _straddling_ her earlier that night. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she was sure that the elder woman was going to be interesting. Regina was something more exciting than the adventures in her books. _This_ was romance? It was spellbinding. Sleep dropped into Belle's mind, leading her to dreams about an apple, devlish scent and the regal beast that held it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness. So, were you wondering what Rumple was up to? Let's find out.**

Ruby didn't really want to get out of bed. The morning just seemed bleak. A shiver swept through her spine as she crossed to her dresser and began brushing her hair. Her wolf senses had been getting sharper and sharper. She could hear Belle shuffling around in her room just next door. She could smell something too...It was perfume, something floral. Ruby snorted, trying to get the smell out of her all too sensitive nose.

_"Don't even go there, pup."_

When she finally arrived to work Granny already had six orders waiting to be served. She had been totally right, this morning was gonna blow.

"Oh, and Ruby? Don't forget 's order, it's the apple pie on the end." Granny called over her shoulder as she tromped back into the kitchen. Ruby looked down at the plates on the counter, then to the one on the end. Dread coursed through her as she carried each order to their respective tables. She knew Gold was in the window seat, cane perched neatly to his side. Any wolf knew the smell of a beast. The apple pie could be no coincidence in Ruby's mind.

_"He knows. Oh shit. Why did he come here?"_ She thought furiously. Panic started to set in. If he knew, he was probably murderously angry. But, then it hit her.

_Oh gods...That favor."_ Ruby realized with horror. She owed Rumplestiltskin a favor in exchange for letting some of Granny's debt go back when he was their landlord. When Gold's order was all that remained Ruby banished her sinking heart, pulled up her big girl pants, and walked as fiercely as she could to Rumplestiltskin's table.

"G'mornin' dearie. That must be for me." He quipped. Ruby plopped the dish on the table, and quickly turned to go. He laughed.

"Dive into your work if it suits you, but you owe me a favor and you know how I am about my debts." Rumplestiltskin growled darkly. Ruby returned to the table, landing in the chair next to him with a screech against the tiles below.

"Now, I'm sure you know why I'm here." Gold began slowly.

"Granny's apple pie is better than Regina's, or so they say."

"That's very cute, but no. I'm here about the favor you owe me. I'm sure you remember." He said, confident. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That all happened before the curse was broken, Rumple. I didn't know you for the monster you are." She snapped.

"That may be true, dearie, but you made the deal all the same. Couldn't let Granny go out of business could you?" Rumple sneered.

"What do you want?"

"The answer to one question."

"And?"

Their conversation had escalated coming to a point at this moment. Ruby was beyond nervous. She was certain Gold was going to ask her what she knew about Belle.

"I want to know how Belle really feels about me." He said simply.

For a long moment Ruby was dumbfounded. She couldn't tell if he was playing her anymore. The smell of fear lingered in the air suddenly. Surely he had to know about Regina...

"I mean, you are her best friend. Who better to ask about this? I know I made her angry, I just want to know how I can make it better." He concluded. It was almost a plea. His harsh tone suddenly just looked defensive in retrospect.

_"No. The pie. The pie means he is playing me."_ Ruby thought, assuredly. Confidence restored, Ruby arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? How do I know you don't already know the answer to that?" She countered. Gold looked very confused.

"Why would I be asking you if I already knew the...?"

Ruby's eyes traitorously looked at the plate of apple pie sitting between them. In a flash of rage Rumplestiltskin leaned over the table.

"What are you playing at, wolf?" He snarled. Ruby stood her ground, feeling foolish for being so naiive.

"Belle found someone else."

Rumple was on his feet faster than Ruby thought possible for a man with a cane and rushed for the front door. He was gone in seconds. Ruby remained at the window table, aghast.

_"Fuck..."_

She scrambled past Granny who was approaching, worried. Ruby called Belle's name, tried to smell her, and listened with all her might. It was clear Belle had left the inn.

"Ruby, what the hell is going on? You've got work to do!" Granny shouted.

"Granny, I've got to go fix something. I'll be back before the lunch rush. I'm so sorry!" Ruby screamed, running out the door and toward the library. She hoped to every god in the cosmos that Belle was ok. At that same time, Regina was waking up in her cold, lonely bed. It was early and the sun had just barely begun to peek through the clouds. Something had woken her, she was sure.

_"My dreams were so...intoxicating."_ She mused as she glanced around the room. Then, she heard it. Knocking. Regina looked at the clock. Who could possibly be knocking on her door at seven thirty in the morning? Shuffling down the stairs in her robe, sleep still her in eyes, Regina approached her front door. She peered through the peep hole and gasped, throwing open the door.

"Belle." She breathed, pulling her robe tightly against her supple frame.

"Regina...may I come in?" Belle asked. The Evil Queen nodded and ushered the former princess in out of the morning chill. Odd as her appearance had been Regina saw the woman as a welcome sight. Their encounter the night before had been thrilling for both of them.

_"I couldn't ask for a better wake up call."_ She thought devlishly.

"Can I offer you some coffee...or is there something else on your mind?" Regina purred as she slipped Belle's coat off her body and onto a hook.

"I came to talk to you, actually." Belle murmered in response, blue eyes locking into brown. It was a sudden, instant attraction, though not unwanted once it came to fruition. Regina guided Belle to the den and then to a chair near the fireplace. The older woman glided to the sofa and waited.

"Unburden yourself, my dear."

"Well, I wanted to talk about last night..." Belle began quietly.

"That was fast." Regina said, feeling her predatory instincts awaken. She wanted the girl more than she had anticipated, it almost concerned her...almost. They were so close...Regina took in Belle's scent gratefully. It only fed the flames igniting in her mind.

"I know, I just woke up this morning and...I had a dream, Regina. I know it sounds silly, but it was quite compelling." Belle reflected. Regina remembered her own dream and her thoughts whipped from sensual to erotic, making a blush begin on the apples of her cheeks.

"Oh, was it?"

"It was...We were sitting on a beach, holding hands. It was really sweet. I felt so safe, which was, no offence, completely unexpected." Belle said, opening up in spite of herself. Regina was stunned to silence. her lustful thoughts had led her in a completely different direction. She was caught off-guard; she was vulnerable.

"Belle..."

"I'm sorry, Regina. I shouldn't have talked so much."

"No...I...I..." Still speechless, the former Evil Queen floundered. A smile spread across Belle's face as she picked up her cues. She rose from the chair, placing herself beside the beautiful mute.

"Does this mean you'll say yes if I ask you to dinner tonight?" Belle asked hopefully. It was too much for Regina as the younger woman placed her hand on hers. In a second they were mere inches away from one another, pulled together by more than lust, though lust did play a large part. Regina couldn't put into words how happy she suddenly felt. It was like something was going right. She kissed Belle tenderly on her mouth; it was enrapturing. Soon their need for exploration grew and Belle climbed atop Regina's hips, her skirt riding up her thighs.

"Well, will you?" Belle pressed. Before Regina could answer there was a thunderous knock on the door followed by the splintering of wood.

"Regina! You fucking cunt, you better start fucking running!"


	9. Chapter 8

**My show opens this week. I hope this can tithe you over until then. Much love, my dears. Now, it's time to see this shit blow up.**

Rumplestiltskin's alligator-skinned shoes clicked on the hardwood of Regina's foyer. He paused for just a moment, and it was just long enough for Belle and Regina to get their bareings in the next room. Belle began to climb off of Regina's lap, but slipped and toppled to the floor.

"Shit!" Regina cursed softly, before she could hold her tongue. Rumple didn't need another clue. He bounded into the living room, and rounded on Regina who had already turned around.

"Ah, there you are, dearie. Thought you could hide from me, did you?" He snarled. Regina climbed over the back of the couch and landed gracefully on the floor. She widened her stance, it was protective though not unlike any of The Evil Queen's normal poses.

"You royal bitch. You've finally pissed me off." He spat. In his one hand was his cane, and in the other a plume of purple magic shot from his palm and struck a wall. Flames erupted from the purple scorch mark. Regina barely drew breath. This man, this _thing_ was dangerous on a good day. Regina's thoughts shot to Belle. She had to protect her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you'd better have a good reason for breaking down my door." She said slowly. Almost imperceptably she began moving toward her cabinet. It held her book. Her book was the only thing that could keep them safe. Today was not her day to make peace with death.

_"I will not let you take anything else from me, you fucking monster."_ The Evil Queen decided. Rumple looked livid.

"That lipstick you've got smeared all over your face tells a different story, dearie." He said. His voice was low and menacing, unlike his usualy melodic banter. This was no game. Regina's hand shot to her face. She was caught. So, she did the only thing she thought could save her; it was the only thing she thought could save them both. Regina ran to her cabinet, but was met with Rumplestiltskin's cane. The force that met with Regina's shoulder was boneshattering. She screamed, but her other arm was alert and moving.

"Don't even try it, bitch." Rumplestiltskin said with a laugh. When the book was in her hand Rumple was one step ahead, knocking it out of her hand with a flick of his cane. Regina was almost powerless, but she had to save Belle. Regina didn't even risk looking in the other woman's direction to see if she was ok.

"You know, Regina, this is somewhat of a victory for you. I've never considered you a real threat to me. Stealing my girl puts you on a whole other playing field." Gold said, eyeing the magic eminating from his palm. Regina backed up against the wall, her thoughts racing. She had to do something and she had to do it quickly.

"So, let's play...dearie." Rumple finished, slamming his cane against the wall next to Regina's head. She saw Belle rising on the other side of the room out of the corner of her eye, thankful that the Dark One's attention was solely focussed on destroying her.

"I didn't steal her, Rumplestiltskin." The Evil Queen said, shaky but firm.

"Oh? No?" Gold growled.

"No. She kissed me. So, I suggest you fuck off!" Regina shouted back, ramming her good shoulder into Rumplestiltskin's chest. They fell to the floor in a flurry of snarls. Rumple grabbed Regina's broken shoulder and twisted it. She screamed and Rumple relished the noise. Belle, unable to watch any longer, jumped from behind the couch.

"Stop it! Stop it, please!" She screamed. Regina turned white and shakily rose to her feet only to be pulled down by Rumplestilitskin who rose instead. She landed with a thud, shaking. The pain in her shoulder was almost overwhelming and she worried that she would lose her grip on conciousness.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked, this voice eerily calm. Belle approached slowly, but Rumplestilitskin's hand was alight with a menacing purple glow in an instant. The purple morphed to flame and he hovered his palm above Regina, making her wince.

"Not so fast, my dear." He warned. Belle stopped. Regina's eyes were fighting to remain open, sweat dripping from her brow.

"Leave her out of this, Rumple." The Evil Queen commanded. He responded by grabbing her good shoulder with his flame-ridden hand. Regina's screams rattled the windows, but Rumplestiltskin's grip on her was like a vice and she had no choice but to burn.

"Rumplestilitskin! NO!" Belle shouted as she raced to separate them. He pushed her back with his free hand. The flames subsided, and Rumple's hand slid to Regina's throat taking a firm hold. Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. He turned to Belle, his grip starting to tighten.

"Does this mean it was all a ploy? Does this mean you were in league with her all along after all? I've never had much luck with women. I _am_ quite fond of deals though. So, here's one, dearie. In exchange for your life, I will have her blood. I think it's fair." Rumplestilitskin concluded. Belle began to weep, feeling entirely responsible and entirely hopeless. Regina was going to die, and it was going to be entirely her fault. As if on cue, Ruby bounded into the room, tackling Gold to the floor. She was followed by Charming and the Blue Fairy who surrounded them faster than anyone could react. The Blue Fairy quickly encaged her dark adversary in a circle of fairy dust. Charming's gun was aimed right at the monster's head. When the crowd sank in, Regina finally let herself pass out. The last thing she saw was Belle's paniked expression.


	10. Chapter 9

**My show has finally come to a close. Whew. It was quite a run. Now, back to the magical tale!**

_A few days later..._

Belle woke with a start in the Storybrooke ER. She had been dreaming of being chased, being hunted. Fear had poisoned her mind in sleep, but it did not dissipate while she was awake. Her eyes fell on Regina's sleeping form beneath the white sheets and sterile gown. Bandages and salves covered her torso. Her shoulder had been set into a cast. Belle stroked her skirt nervously. No matter how safe everyone else thought she was she didn't feel it. Rumplestiltskin had once been someone she loved, someone she saw herself growing old with. Those images seemed so horrifying in light of what had happened. This was beyond deal making and dark magic. This was something Belle couldn't stand for.

_"But think about it, dearie. Would the Evil Queen not do the exact same thing?"_ Rumplestiltskin's voice mocked in her mind. The notion made Belle squirm. Was she trading one evil for another? She couldn't answer outright, but the question lingered in her head as she waited for Regina to awaken. After what seemed like twenty-eight years there was stirring in the hospital bed. rushed in as soon as Regina was concious and checked all of her monitors.

"Belle?" Regina asked, hoarse and weary. Belle smiled and sat on the bed beside her.

"Hello, Regina. How are you feeling?"

"How do I look?" Regina snapped, attempting to rise to a seated position. Whale was quick to stop her and the failed attempt was punctuated with a huff.

"You look like you've been through Hell, but that's no excuse to be grumpy." Belle replied smoothing Regina's hair off of her face. Regina softened, slowing coming to.

"Where's Rumplestiltskin!?" The Evil Queen asked suddenly, her memories returning. Belle hushed her and adjusted her blanket.

"The Blue Fairy has imprisoned him with fairie dust. We're safe." Soothed for the moment Regina laid back against the bed. The events that led to her wounds replayed in her mind. Rumplestiltskin would have killed her if it weren't for the help of the Enchanted Forest's finest. She owed them a great debt, and it almost annoyed her. But, she knew that the road to redemption was not going to be easy. She would have to put up with a great deal more irritating things if she ever hoped to live peacefully. The prospect made her body ache. Neither woman spoke for a little while and only the mechanical sounds of the hospital echoed in the room. Belle watched as Regina's eyes burned a hole in the ceiling and figured that there was no way she beleived they were safe.

"Regina, I promise you're going to be alright. David is watching over him day and night. We have plenty of faerie dust." Belle said as encouragingly as she could. Regina sighed loudly and remained unconvinced.

"It's not me I worry about." She explained.

"Henry is with Granny and Red. I know they wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"I'm worried about you, Belle." Regina said quietly. The surprise was evident on the younger woman's face. Hearing straight from the monarch's mouth was more than a little touching. Tears played at the corners of Belle's eyes. Something about the raw spirit she saw in Regina's face just made her melt.

"Don't worry about me, Regina. You've got to rest and heal. Spend your energy on that." Belle advised. Regina tried to take her hand, but couldn't move her arms without searing pain. She was tired, beaten, and bruised and the former paragon of evil just wanted the other woman to feel safe. Security was something Regina knew would never grace her, but other people could have it. Belle should have it.

"Belle, I just want you to be careful. Promise me you'll be careful." Regina whispered urgently. Belle smiled, a little stunned by the older woman's concern.

"I promise I will be careful. Now, I think that's your lunch coming in."

A nurse glided into the room with a tray, looking disdainfully at Regina. Her voice was nonchalont.

"Your son is here to see you, ."

Regina's eyes perked up as Henry bounded into the room. He looked at Belle, then back to his mother unsure. He was pretty sure hugs were out of the question.

"Are you ok, mom?" He asked. Regina smiled and nodded. Henry took her hand in his and gently laid his head on her stomach, looking up at her. Regina's eyes pooled with tears. The nurse moved to shoo Henry away to make room for the table, but Belle stopped her and took the tray from her hands.

"I think I can handle it."She added. The nurse, unaffected, turned and walked out. Belle sat the tray on a table near the bed and turned to leave aswell. Henry's head popped up, suddenly curious.

"Belle! You're not hurt. Ruby said you two got into a fight with Rumplestiltskin..." He exclaimed, confused. Belle stopped, but before she could answer Ruby waltzed into the room, her arms full of flowers and stuffed animals.

"They did, but could never hurt Belle." Red answered, quick as a whip.

"Actually, Regina protected me, Henry. I owe your mother a lot." Belle said quietly. Nothing had properly sunk in yet, though she had been thinking about it all day. Belle could barely believe that Regina had saved her from Rumplestiltskin, but the more she thought about it the more fasinated she became. Regina's face lit up just a little bit more as Belle spoke. Henry looked back at his mom and carefully kissed her forehead.

"You're a hero, mom."

While Regina and Henry continued to bond Belle led Ruby outside to give them a moment alone. Once they were outside the hospital Ruby grabbed Belle and held in her in a tight embrace.

"I was so scared, Belle. I thought you'd be...I don't know. I was just-"

"Ruby, I'm fine. Everything is ok." Belle replied, hugging her back. They parted and looked at each other for a moment. Ruby's eyes were alight with joy, though there was something else mixed in. It was longing.

"I know. I'm just glad you're alright."

"So, do you know what's going to happen to him?" Belle asked quietly. Ruby shook her head and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her breast pocket.

"David doesn't know what to do other than to let him rot."

"If he ever gets out Regina is as good as dead, Ruby. Who knows what he would do to her? To Henry? I'm scared for her." Belle said, eyeing the smoke coming off of Ruby's cigarette.

"I'm scared for you, Belle...but I'm glad Regina was there to protect you. Never thought I'd see the day..." Ruby chuckled a little.

"Neither did I, to be honest...but life is funny that way."

They stood in the brisk afternoon for a bit longer even after Ruby's cigarette was spent, then walked back into Regina's hospital room. Henry was telling his mother an emphatic story about whar Ruby had let him watch on T.V. Despite Regina's misgivings about Henry watching too much violence too young she was nearly gleeful. He had called her a hero. The word echoed over and over again in her mind.

"Well, Henry I think we should probably go. Your mom's food is probably cold." Ruby announced. Kisses were exchanged between mother and son, looks between beauty and beast, and then Belle was alone with Regina once more. It quickly became apparent that Regina was going to need help eating seeing as though her arms were almost entirely useless. Without a word Belle sensed the problem helped Regina eat. Though both of them found it awkward at first their discomfort soon faded away. Regina accepted Belle's caretaking because it made sense. She had protected her, and it was the damsel's job to bandage the wounded prince, right? Soon after Belle curled up in the chair beside the bed and nodded off. Despite the medications flowing through her veins Regina was not yet sleepy. She was filled to the brim with feeling. Now that her floodgates had been opened by Daniel...by Rumplestiltskin's assalt...all of it. This girl, this Belle had suddenly become so important to her. Regina wondered if it wasn't something else she was passionate about. She considered that this woman could just be fulfilling some need for human contact. Things had certainly escalated quickly and Daniel's death wasn't but a few days old...

_"But __she__ invited __me__ to lunch...She started this whole interaction...__She__ kissed __me__..."_ Regina thought. For a moment it almost frightened her that this relationship wasn't a cleverly planned charade, but after a deep breath her mind calmed. This was redemption. She had made an effort to open herself up and this was her reward. Belle was sweet, funny, and kind to her...and other than Henry was the only person in Storybrooke who gave a damn about her. A smile spread itself graciously over Regina's lips, and she was soon able to fall back into dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovlies. I've had to restart this chapter like three times due to computer malfunctions. But, fall semester is finally over! So, let's see how our women are doing.**

After a week and a half at the hospital Regina was taken home. Belle had agreed to act as her home nurse; Regina had been silently exctatic. It seemed to the former Evil Queen that perhaps she could be cared for, even loved. She was starting to bring down her walls out of choice. Regina had clung to the image of Belle and her goodness to fill the endless hours of idleness endured while she was infirmed. Belle had noticed the warmth, and had returned many an affectionate gesture. Belle was certainly nervous, at least as far as Regina could tell, but she was open. Shy glances were turning to caring looks. Quick pecks were becoming lip locks. Regina was excited indeed. When they arrived at the grand, old house Belle settled into the guest room, and Regina was left with all of her monitors in her room. Belle hardly left her side and Ruby often visited. Suddenly, in Regina's life, there was something there that wasn't there before. It seemed that there was something new in the way Belle looked at Regina after she brought her home. Both of them noticed, though neither one said anything. It was Ruby who was the first one to bring "it" up.

"I think there's something going on that totally wasn't before." Ruby huffed, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the winter evening. Belle shifted from one foot to the other, knowing full well what the other girl meant.

"Ruby, I'm just helping Regina because she saved me. It's the right thing to do."

"What about the tea?" Ruby said, cocking her head to the side.

"The tea?" Belle squeaked.

"Yeah, the fact that you make it special, just for her?"

"Well, she's been through a lot. I think she deserves to have a good cup of tea." Belle said finally, crossing her arms. Ruby reached out with her free hand and smoothed the hair out of Belle's eyes.

"Admit it, Belle. You like her a lot more than you let on. I'm not stupid. I can see that even without my wolf senses...Though they make it sort of awkward sometimes." Ruby blushed. Belle furrowed an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Honey, I can smell when you two get..._excited_."

"Oh my God." Belle breathed horrified for just a moment. Ruby was right and she knew it. She just wasn't ready to commit to the idea of well, commiting. Her previous lover had turned out to be a real monster and she saw the similarities between them. It was daunting, but it was so thrilling. Belle _was_ often thinking about what she and Regina _could_ do once her arms were healed, and her thoughts were not always of the most PG nature...

"That's so embarassing." Belle said, starting to laugh into her hand. Ruby shrugged. It seemed whatever had sprung up between Regina and Belle wasn't nessesarily getting in the way of Ruby's friendship with the latter. She hadn't seen Belle so pleased, so comforted...It was nice. It was nicer than being selfish.

"Dude, Whale is so much worse." Ruby laughed back. They smiled at one another.

"Ruby, I'm not sure what's going on between Regina and me, but I want to thank you for letting it be...whatever it is." Belle said quietly. Ruby tossed the butt of her cigarette into a can she had set up on Regina's front porch and pulled Belle into a close embrace.

"Of course, sweetie. I'm your best friend. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you." Belle said softly.

"Weeeeell, we should probably get going on that lunch thing so we can get back to Regina." Ruby said, breaking the tension. Belle nodded.

"Sure, let me go ask her what she wants."

"I tell you what she wants, what she really really wants..." Ruby called after her in a sing-song voice. Belle rolled her eyes as she ascended the stairs. She couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Hey, Regina." Belle began gently as she opened the door to the master bedroom. The older woman stirred in the bed in the center of the room.

"I was coming to ask you what you wanted to eat. Ruby and I are going to run to Granny's for lunch." Belle spoke as she adjusted Regina's bedding. Regina sighed, not looking forward to another half-hour alone.

"Surprise me." Regina said flatly. Belle leaned onto the side of the bed and hovered her face a few inches away from her elder. The Evil Queen's eyes flared to life, awakened by the sudden closeness. Belle leaned in slowly and placed her lips gently against Regina's. It was not the first time, but things were different now. This kiss was tender. When Belle finally pulled away Regina was smiling.

"I shall have to ask for surprises more often." She said huskily. Her voice was weak and a little raspy, but the small burst of seductive energy was the most life she had felt in weeks. They were suddenly on the precipace of something. What that something was was still a mystery.

"And I shall try to appease you, but please just tell me what you can eat."

"Fine. Get me some kind of chicken sandwich. No onions." Regina said with a tired smirk. Belle smiled and hopped up, crossing to the door.

"Alright. We'll be back in twenty minutes tops." Then she was gone. Regina was left alone once more with her thoughts.

_"Belle..."_ Regina thought, still grinning. This was exhilarating, whatever it was. This was something magical. This must have been something akin to puppy love, though Regina would never have admitted it. Pleasant images of Belle sitting next to her on the bed and laughing rolled through Regina's mind. She decided the best thing to do was probably to nap, so she closed her eyes and tried to bathe in her beautiful recollections. Then, another feeling pushed up past contentment and shot to the forefront. Regina's skin became uncomfortably tight. She couldn't move. Her eyes shot open.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said haughtily behind his cane. Memories tumbled back to Regina when her eyes laid on the cane. She gasped before she could stop herself and his hand was gripping her face in a flash.

"Easy there, you wouldn't want to startle me. You have no idea what I'm capable of, Your Majesty. But, I'm sure you've gotten a better idea recently." He said, amused and hostile. His hand slipped from her face to her neck. Rumplestiltskin leaned in close. Regina tensed, and glared as hard as she could back at him.

"Kill me if you want, Gold, but don't you dare touch Belle." Regina spat weakly. He laughed.

"You see, dearie, this is funny because you think you can tell me what to do. You think that what you have to say to me matters. There's where you are eternally wrong, Your Majesty, because I. Own. You." He snarled. Regina's eyes widened and a flood of memories rushed to her. His hand on her face, a stolen kiss. The horror washed over Regina's face. She squirmed under his stare, fully aware of how exposed and vulnerable she was.

"Ah, so you do remember...our extra lessons." He said chuckling darkly and running his pointer finger down her neck to rest it between her breasts. Tears welled up in Regina's eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She whispered. He grabbed her roughly by the ribs.

"Once upon a time there was a miller's daughter who was tired of living in poverty dearie, and as I'm sure you remember she traded away her only child, her daughter, so that she could escape her pathetic life. You belong to me, bound by the deal. You know how I feel about honoring deals, don't you Regina?" He said with a laugh. Suddenly, the front door burst open and footsteps could be heard dashing up the stairs.

"It seems word travels fast in Storybrooke. Lucky you." Gold said, turning to exit out the window. He drew a small pouch from within his pocket, but before he could use the spell inside Belle and Ruby burst through the door.

"Regina!" Belle cried, running to her side. Ruby squared off with Gold, and a moment later David also bounded into the room, his gun in hand.

"Alright, everyone just calm down. Gold, you're coming with me." David shouted. Belle stood still as a stone, but the grip she had on Regina's hand was like a vice. Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Alas, I've got plans of my own." Gold assured, then with a whip of his hand the spell he had prepared in his suit pocket activated and he was gone in a cloud of smoke. David wasted no time in going after him, and Ruby followed soon after. When Belle and Regina were finally alone they both began to cry. Belle rested her head on the older woman's lap, periodically apologizing to her, and stroking her knee. Neither of them knew what to say; there was so inside them both. Belle looked up at Regina, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I've brought this on you." She said. Regina tried to smile.

"This is no fault of yours, Belle." Then Belle met her in a kiss. It was gentle and comforting. They stayed there for a moment, wrapped up in the brief safety of their combined warmth.


	12. Chapter 11

**So, I'm so sorry for not updating this story all over break. I just lost interest. I recently recieved a review saying that this story was missed and that sort of resparked my interest. I know how annoying and disappointing it is for a story to just stop...and, again, I'm very sorry. Hopefully the wait is worth it! This is officially an AU in which Snow and Emma do not return from FTL. So, without further ado...**

Time is a funny thing. It allows emotions to grow into something more. Furtive glances become loving gazes. Injuries become distant memories. Tenative aquaintances become friends. But, just as time is the bringer of stronger connections it also allows fear to fester. Many of the inhabitants of Storybrooke were quite perturbed by Rumplestiltskin's sudden disappearance, and the longer he was missing the more concerned they became. Regina's condition had improved a lot; she was nearly completely recovered. Her burns were mere scars. Her broken limbs were starting to bear the weight of a normal load. Belle found herself surprisingly proud of her new love. Regina almost looked like the woman Belle had met so long ago. It was almost a comfort to see the fiery eyes of the evil monarch returning. But, this Regina was different from her former incarnation. She was no longer evil, but she retained the strength of a queen. Hope for a better future was possible, and both women felt it. But, the threat of the Dark One's probable attack loomed over all their heads and, even in moments of joy, everyone was waiting for it to drop.

Regina sat in her office pouring over an old spellbook, searching desperately for some sort of protection spell for an assault she could barely imagine.

_"What could he be planning?"_ she thought as she turned another page. Belle poked her head into the room, smiling.

"Are you ever going to take a break from this...this studying? You're going to wear yourself out, Regina." The younger woman quipped as she approached. Regina turned and shot Belle a small smile before returning to her work. Belle frowned playfully and snatched the book out of the former evil queen's hands.

"Belle!" Belle was unperturbed by Regina's slight irritation. She leafed through the pages, dancing just out of Regina's grasp. Regina rose to her feet.

"Belle, please. I just-" Suddenly, Belle slammed the book shut and leaned in very close. The rush of heat startled Regina; it gave her delicious pause.

"Just what, Your Majesty?" Belle asked, her voice coming out lower than she expected. Regina raised an eyebrow. She had never seen such behavior in the little librarian. It was brazen. It was inquisitive. It was...something Regina found very arousing. But, clearing the lustful thoughts from her head Regina smiled and placed a soft kiss on Belle's forehead.

"I just want to be prepared for when Gold comes back...Who knows what he is planning?" There was a small silence and the older woman pulled the younger into her arms.

"I'm scared, Belle. Rumplestiltskin has haunted me since I was merely a thought in my mother's head. He has pushed me to some of the lowest points of my life. He has hurt me and you...He has hurt us both so much. I want to be with you, laugh with you...But I can't so long as that monster roams free." They held each other a moment more, then parted gently. Belle placed the book she was still clutching onto the desk and turned to leave.

"Regina, I think I'm falling in love with you." Those words. _That_ word in particular...A weakness. Regina could say nothing for a moment.

_"I can't. Not yet."_ She thought sadly. But Belle was getting closer and closer to the door. Regina knew silence would weigh too heavily for another afternoon. How many times had Belle come to her this week? How many more silences would she endure before she stopped coming altogether?

"Belle. I...Stop." Regina said softly. The young beauty obliged her, but did not turn around. She knew Regina was afraid. She knew Rumplestiltskin could walk back into the mansion any day and tear down everything that they had come to cherish.

_"At least I cherish it."_ Belle thought sourly. Regina had ignored many of her recent advances to further their relationship. She was always busy, or sad...or spending time with her son. All of that was fine and good, but Belle was craving something more. She wanted to spend these nights in Regina's bed, beside her. She wanted to take Regina into herself, to hold her there. She wanted to be more than "mommy's friend Belle" who no longer spent the night because Regina was on the mend.

_"Does she not realize I'm not here because she's broken anymore...I'm here because...Gods, why am I here?" _Belle thought darkly.

"Regina, I don't want to distract you. You're right about Rumple. I was thinking about heading over to the library. I havent seen Ruby in a while either. I've been so busy worrying about you, but you seem completely capable of managing for a bit..." Belle's voice trailed off. She couldn't hide the dissapointment in her voice and she knew it. Regina walked past her and blocked the door.

"Belle, please."

"Please what, Your Majesty?" Belle spat.

"Please, just wait. Once I find a way to-"

"I have waited. I have waited weeks by your bedside, nursing you day and night. I have patiently waited to be invited into your private moments and I'm thrilled to be present when that happens, but everything, and I do mean everything is on your terms and I am losing my mind waiting for you." Belle shouted, her emotions suddenly taking a life of their own. Silence hung in the air between them for a moment. The Queen's eyes became misty with tears. Belle felt foolish, childish...Regina felt old...She felt old and worn.

"Belle, I-" Regina's plea was cut off by a rush of heat. Belle took Regina's face into her hands and kissed her fiercely. Shocked at first, the regal woman began to soften. She wasn't ready for Belle to come into her world yet, for the younger woman to know all of her darkness, but this...this was something Regina hadn't felt in a long time. It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. The older woman gently took Belle's hand in her own and soon their tongues were intertwined as well. Belle's free hand made its way to the small of Regina's back to pull her in closer. There was no space between their bodies. The former monarch pulled back to gasp for air. Belle's eyes scoured her lover's, searching desperately for some sign of light.

"Regina, there is so much to be scared of in this world...please don't be scared of me too." Belle whispered. For a moment Regina was speechless. She was terrified. If she let this woman, this beautiful thing, into her life...She had no idea what to expect. Things would be out of her control.

_"But fear has brought me nothing but lonliness, nothing but cold icy walls..."_ Regina leaned in and met Belle's mouth once more. She pressed the younger woman a few steps back and into the desk. With a renewed fervor that the former Evil Queen hadn't felt since before Rumple's attack, she slid her hand down Belle's back. Shivers passed between them. Regina began to plant kisses down the neck of the woman beneath her who moaned lightly in response. Each kiss became hungrier and hungrier. Each caress became more urgent until Belle's deft fingers reached the top button of Regina's blouse. They paused on the precipice of their lovemaking. Belle's eyes begged for permission and Regina bit her lip and nodded. After all, this was her redemption. She was going to have to open up. That was the cost of happiness. Belle undid the first button, then the next, slowly making her way down until there were no buttons left. Regina smirked and allowed the top to slide down and off her body. She reached around to the zipper on Belle's dress and unzipped it with one long gesture. Belle smirked back and allowed the garment to fall. She kissed Regina deeply, then pulled away to speak.

"Regina, I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. I know I was angry, but I just...I just want-"

"You just want what, my dear?" Regina growled as her hand traced the open space of the younger woman's torso.

"I just want you!" The words burst from Belle's mouth before she could stop them. Both women were locked in each other's gazes, electricity flowing between them.

"And I want you, Belle." Regina answered, beginning to smile. Their lips locked once more and soon their hands found homes beneath the cloth that concealed their heated centers. They moved together, basking in the pleasure that they felt. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Both women scurried to make themselves decent. A tiny, male voice followed another knock.

"Mom? Are you still working? David said I could come invite you to Granny's." Belle scrambled to pull her dress over her shoulders, and in her haste she lost her balance and fell back onto the desk behind her. A laugh escaped her lips.

"Henry, I will be out in a moment. I just need to-" Regina paused, suddenly dumbstruck. She looked at Belle, panick in her eyes. Belle's mouth dropped open. She mouthed something along the lines of "You're in the middle of an appointment".

"Finish up the appointment I'm in. Give us a few minutes." Belle suppressed more laughter and was met with a warning look from Regina that would've been threatening if it hadn't been for the smile creeping into her lips.

"That's cool. I'll just wait out here." He answered. A few seconds later a rush of relief washed over both women and they found themselves laughing for the first time in a long time. Regina helped Belle off of the desk and affectionately pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied lately. It's just...you know. It's been a while since I've gotten to know someone like this. I suppose I've been more apprehensive than I originally anticipated..." The Queen spoked softly into Belle's ear. Belle wrapped her arms around her lover.

"I know. I'm sorry that I got so flustered. I just worry that nothing I do reaches you sometimes. Your mind has been elsewhere and for good reason, I just...I just want to be with you. I want to soothe your wounds. Rumplestiltskin could attack us any day now, you're right. I just want to enjoy the time that we have in case..." Belle paused, overwhelmed with the weight in her chest. An image of losing Regina to her former lover flashed through her mind.

"I won't let anything happen to you, my darling."

"That's just it. I've watched you sacrifice yourself for me once...I can't let you die for me. I've been alone for so long, Regina. Even with Ruby...She doesn't understand what it's like to be so lonely for so long. She's got Snow and Granny that have always been there for her." Belle's voice wavered a bit, causing Regina to stroke her cheek and tighten her grip. The younger woman continued with a little snort.

"To be frank, some of that loneliness was caused by you directly so do me a favor and just be with me. You make me feel so, so I don't know. You make me feel protected. You make me feel whole. I know you're scared. I'm scared too...I just think that maybe if you let me hold your hand we won't be so scared anymore. We'll be together." She finished with a sigh and slowly ran her hands up and into Regina's dark locks. The older woman rose to the touch of her lover and closed her eyes, smiling.

"You're so brilliant, you know that?"

"I might. Tell me about it." Belle replied with a smirk. Their eyes met. A smoldering gaze passed between them.

"Why don't you come over tonight? We can pick up where we left off with the cider all those nights ago. Henry is staying with David this week, so there won't be any more interruptions. I do want this, us. I want us, Belle. But, if Rumplestiltskin is watching us we will certainly incur his wrath." Belle leaned in and planted a kiss on Regina's left cheek, then her right.

"Let him come. The most powerful magic of all is true love, and I doubt that's what you're going to find in one of your spellbooks. No, that's something you're going to find tonight. Now, let's go to Granny's." They finished adjusting their clothing then quietly exited the office. Henry was seated in one of the chairs near the receptionist's desk reading a book with a dragon on the cover. When he looked up he realized that Belle was holding his mother's hand. He arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. It was Regina who spoke up.

"Belle's coming with us, honey. She's my...We're-"

"We're together, Henry." Belle chimed in. The women exchanged a look, then waited for the boy to respond. His brow was furrowed in thought, but after a moment he chuckled.

"Oh, I know you guys are in lesbians. Don't look at me like that. It's a phrase I heard on the internet. Either way, I've known about you two for a while. I've never seen you look at someone the way you look at Belle, mom." Regina smiled broadly and blushed. Belle planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I think you guys are great together. Now, let's go get some food." Henry concluded. The three of them then trekked out of the office and into the autumn day. Regina took a deep breath and looked from her son to her new found love.

"I may know a lot about lonliness, Belle, but I certainly don't feel it right now."

"Neither do I." Belle answered. Together, they walked into the diner and slid into the booth that David was waiting at. He looked at their linked hands, then to Henry who gave a thumbs up.

_"Let the Dark One come. I won't be facing him alone."_ Regina thought bravely as Belle leaned onto her shoulder.

_"Fear is weakness, not love. No, love is something else."_


	13. Chapter 12

**Updates abound. Here we go. Feel free to send me a review. I really appreciate them when I get them. I am not a huge fan of pressuring readers to review, but I admit they really do make a difference to me. :)**

The day had nearly come to an end. After an awkward lunch introducing Charming to the idea of lesbians in Storybrooke, Regina had offered to take Henry and Belle to the beach for a few hours. The beach was open, wild and yet, calming. It was far too cold to swim, but the smell of the salty water made the trip well worth it. Regina conjured patio furniture when she found a spot she liked. Henry was reluctant to sit at first; he was still rather reluctant to trust anything magical, but Belle was more than happy to enjoy the luxury. Conversation had been limited since they had left the diner. The heaviness of their circumstances just wouldn't lift, and the beach reflected their mood. It was dark as well as open and growing darker with every passing moment. For a while they sat in silence, each one sitting in a chair looking out at the ocean. The wind blew, but it didn't seem to reach them. Belle looked at Regina for a moment, then slipped her hand into her lover's. They were together and that meant something in spite of the lingering sense of despair. Henry, who was positioned on the other side of his mother spyed the hand holding and his expression lightened a little. Regina ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand.

_"This may not be perfect...but this is my family. I have a family."_ Regina thought quietly. The thoughts felt surreal, like at any moment she would wake up in her bed and none of this would exist. But time continued to pass, Belle continued to hold her hand, and Henry continued to smile at her.

_"I suppose this will do." _She thought. _"What am I talking about? This is perfect...Too perfect...No. I'm going to enjoy this. Doubt can wait."_ The former evil queen closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the salty breeze. This was enough for now. This moment was enough for now. Henry pulled away from her hand suddenly and stared deeply into the distance. It shook his mother out of her calm moment.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked. Henry looked at her, worry in his face. He started slowly, hesitantly.

"I'm scared, Mom. Snow and Emma have been gone for a long time. What if they never come back?" He asked. Belle and Regina exchanged a look. Nothing was worse than false hope, both women knew that well. But...there was hope wasn't there?

"Have faith, Henry." Belle said gently. "Snow and Emma are smart and brave. I'm sure they will be fine." Henry smiled lightly, but looked unconvinced. Regina stroked his cheek as comfortingly as she could.

"Henry, if there's anything I know about your mother and your grandmother it's that they love you and they will do everything in their power to return to us. They're stubborn women. They'll come back to us."

_"For better or worse..."_ She thought. Emma and Snow's influence had become a distant memory in the past month. Regina had forgotten about their threat. But surely they too would see how much she had changed when they returned. Belle would be evidence enough of that. Henry sat back in his chair, deep in thought.

"I had a dream last night, Mom. This girl named Aurora told me that she was with Emma and Mary Margaret...I guess it just reminded me of how much I miss them...But you're right. They're heroes, and good always wins." He said finally.

"I'm going to go collect some shells for them." Henry proclaimed, then he set off onto the sand to complete his task. His words sunk into his mother's mind and then began to fester within her knowledge of magic and the old world. She gasped. Aurora was a name she recognized.

"Henry!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((This is a time jump.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Henry sat between his grandfather and his adoptive mother in his room feeling both scared and excited. His dream had turned out to be much more than just a collection of subconcious residue. Now they had a way to contact the rest of his family.

"Henry, this is going to be dangerous. Are you sure you're willing to go back to the fiery room?" Charming asked. Henry shrugged.

"It seems to me that there isn't a choice. This is a way to get them back. We can help them. I can help them. You have to let me do this." He said boldly. Regina hugged him, then rose to look out the window.

"Henry, you've got to be careful. That room is part of a curse and it _can_ hurt you. Just be cautious. Promise me you won't take any serious risks." She turned to look at him.

"I won't, Mom. I just want to help." Charming and Regina nodded to each other, they were going to allow this to happen. Henry laid against his pillow and settled into his bed. The unlikely pair of guardians shared another concerned look, but continued to prepare. Regina waved her hand over her son's eyes and he was asleep. Now, they had to wait.

"I'll watch him for now, Regina. Why don't you go get some sleep?" David offered. The dark woman nodded and turned to go.

"Thank you, David. I will. I suppose I'll see you in the morning." And with a sweep of her skirt she was gone. She found Belle waiting for her in the den with a book. When Belle heard her lover's approach the book was quickly forgotten.

"How was it?" She asked. Regina sighed. It was easier than she expected, but concerning none the less.

"Well, I put him to sleep and David is going to watch over him tonight. I'm not really sure what to expect, but he will be safe with Prince Charming. It's been nice having him, Henry I mean, to myself. I hadn't entertained the idea of Emma returning in a long time and suddenly it's all I can think about. What if she takes him away again? I've worked so hard to make things right between us..." Regina's voice broke, but Belle was quick to take her into her arms and reassure her.

"You have worked hard, sweetie. It had paid off and it will continue to do so. Emma and Snow will see how much you've changed. They'll honor that. You've got David on your side, and Henry. Have faith. You've also got me." Belle said, planting a kiss on the older woman's forehead.

"You're right. I love when you're right."

"Me too." Belle said finally and they grew closer. Regina's eyes met Belle's and much passed between them.

"I know this isn't the evening I advertised earlier, but I-" Regina stopped. The words just wouldn't come out. She couldn't say it, not yet. Belle stroked her hair.

"I know you do." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Regina looked away, but her smile remained.

"Now, why don't we go get some rest?" When they reached Regina's room Belle found herself feeling better than she had in a long time.

_"The Queen's private chambers."_ She thought. She slipped off her dress and then unbuckled her shoes. Regina walked into the bathroom and began wiping off her make-up. Belle, now clad in only her underclothes slithered seductively into the view of Regina's mirror. This illicited a smirk of approval from the regal woman.

"See something you like, Your Majesty?" Belle asked, her voice breathy. Regina finished removing the product from her skin, then turned and took her young lover into her arms.

"Why, yes. I believe I see something I like." Belle's hands began the slow unbuttoning of Regina's top for the second time that day, but the action was much too slow. The dark woman flicked her wrist and she too was instantly scantily clad. This was the threshhold. This was as far as they had gotten. Anything beyond this would be new, exciting...Their lips met and soon their hands began the careful exploration that they both had fantasized about hundreds of times in their idle thoughts. Their bodies moved together and soon they found themselves on Regina's queen sized bed. Regina was the first to reveal her bare breasts Belle took them into her hands and kissed her lover fiercely. Belle's bra was next to go. Regina took the pale skin into her palms in awe.

"You're so beautiful, Belle." Grins appeared on both their faces.

"I may be beautiful, my love, but I admit I've never done this before." Belle admitted, blushing a little. Regina smiled, remembering long nights with Maleficent.

"It's been awhile for me...but I hear you're a quick study." Their lips danced together as did their bodies and as they turned down the covers they found themselves bare in more that just the literal sense. Belle urged her fingers into Regina's warm center. She was gentle, savoring every moment of their closeness. Regina gasped as Belle began to thrust. Their breath became ragged in their throats. The dark woman arched her back, trying to take more and more of Belle's hand into herself. She wanted to be taken, to be consumed by the younger woman. Belle was more than happy to oblige her. She pounded the former queen with a ferocity she hadn't channelled in a long, long time.

"Fuck...Belle. Oh, please take me." Regina managed between waves of pleasure. Her orgasm was coming, and both women sensed it. As the pressure rose in Regina's most tender spot Belle suddenly stopped. A mischievious smile played at the younger woman's lips. She lowered her head to Regina's breasts and took one into her mouth. She then travelled lower and then a little lower until her tongue danced teasingly around Regina's thigh. The older woman's hips bucked.

"Oh, is there something you want, Your Majesty?" Belle growled. She ran her tongue agonizingly slowly up Regina's thigh until the former queen thought she would lose herself entirely.

"Oh yes, my dear. Surely you won't make me beg." Regina countered with all the grace of a monarch. Belle grinned wickedly, but did not move. The Evil Queen surfaced just long enough to give Regina an idea. She threw her legs up and over Belle's shoulders and pulled her closer. Shocked and more aroused than ever Belle mouth parted and her tongue went to work. Now this, this was almost more than Regina could handle. She moaned deeply. Belle chuckled and then utilized her hand once more, pumping in and out as she pleasured her lover with her mouth. Regina came hard, muffling the sound of her orgasm with one of her hands. After all, her son and his grandfather were only a room or so away. When the pleasurable waves subsided Regina fell back onto her pillow, spent. Belle draped herself across the dark woman's chest and left a trail of kisses across her neck. They laid in silence for a few moments.

"Wow." Was all that Regina could muster. Belle laughed, blushing a whole lot.

"So, it was good then?" She asked. Regina smiled and kissed her, the fruits of their lovemaking were sweet on her lips. Rather than responding, The Evil Queen resurfaced again and quickly turned Belle onto her back. Their lips met and parted with every wave of arousal that passed between them. Regina wasted no time dipping her head between the younger woman's thighs. She was met with the sweet, heady scent of the younger woman's excitment and it only made her hungrier. One of her hands made its way to Belle's breast and the other began to swirl the empty air above them. Belle's eyes widened.

"What are you doing, my love?" She asked, her voice barely coherant through her gasps. Regina's head snapped up. She licked her lips slowly.

"I'm using my magic for good." She replied.

((((((((((((((((This is another time skip.))))))))))))))))))

Three long, pleasurable hours later both women lay spent. They snuggled up to one another, basking in the afterglow of their first delicious fuck. They remained silent. Nothing needed to be said for they had just said so much. Well, there was _one_ thing that could be said. Regina grappled with the thought silently as Belle dozed on her chest. Finally, she spoke.

"Belle?"

"Yes, my queen." The younger woman crooned lazily.

"I love you." Those words. She said the words. Belle's eyes shot open and she sat up, looking Regina directly in the eyes. She beamed.

"I love you too, Regina." They kissed and settled back into their resting position.

"I'm so proud of you...I don't know if that's weird to say, but I am." Belle said quietly. Regina ran her hand along Belle's back lovingly.

"Belle, after Daniel died I didn't think I would ever love someone again. I've always been taught that love is a weakness and my life has certainly proved that to me time and time again. But, you've changed that for me. With you I don't feel like our love makes us weak."

"No, darling. Love is what makes us strong. It is what prepares us for life's biggest challenges and catches us when we fall. Now, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will come and we will be together when it does." And with that final thought they both allowed themselves to fall asleep. Meanwhile Henry was making contact with his grandmother and learning of a new threat that would challenge them all in ways they couldn't anticipate. Cora was gaining ground quickly on Snow and Emma and soon her plans would come to light. But for now neither woman lying in Regina's bed was thinking about such terrors. No, they were dreaming of better days to come.


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, well, well. What's this? A new chapter. Rejoice. Forgive me. I'm in the middle of another mental breakdown or so. Chapters will come whenever I'm in touch with reality. **

The morning light crept into Henry's bedroom. He was awake, pretending to be asleep. He knew his grandfather was watching him, waiting for answers. He had them, but he wasn't yet ready to say what he had learned. Emma and Mary Margret were...They were in serious danger. They had been fighting a woman named Cora and a man named Hook. Henry tried not to let his emotions loose, but being a child, he had little choice. Tears began to well in his eyes and soon he was sobbing silently.

"Good morning, buddy. How did you sleep?" Charming asked quietly. Henry opened his eyes reluctantly. He sat up quietly.

"Emma and Mary Margaret... They're..." Henry tried to explain, but the words caught in his throat, choking him. He sobbed openly. Charming feared the worst, but didn't let his suspicions show on his face. He hugged the boy tightly.

"It's ok, Henry. I've got you." He whispered. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

In the next room, Belle was already awake. She was lying beside Regina, watching her chest rise and fall. Regina's breath hitched. A pained expression crossed her face. Small whispers fell from her mouth.

"No. Please. I don't...I can't...Leave them...Mother!" The whispers soon turned to screams. Regina's eyes shot open. She was disoriented, panicked. Belle put her hand on Regina's face, making her jerk back in terror. When her eyes focused on Belle's face she relaxed a little.

"Belle?" She asked, confused. Belle wrapped her arms around her shaken lover. These dreams had come before. They were dreams of terrors long past. Sometimes they were of Leopold and his drunken breath. Sometimes they were of Rumpelstiltskin and his dark magic. But, recently, dreams of her mother had become more frequent. Regina wouldn't speak of the content of the dreams; Belle was often left to wonder what demons terrorized her lover at night.

"It's alright, Regina. I'm here. You're in your bed. We're in Storybrooke." Belle said soothingly. Regina shook her head, forcing a small smile.

"Thank you, dear." Regina said dismissively. Her mind was still on her dreams. Her mother's voice rang in her head. She could still hear Emma's screams. Snow White's face flashed into her mind; it was cold, empty, and lived up to its name. This wasn't an ordinary dream and she knew it. Regina was out of bed in a flash.

"Let's go see if Henry is awake." She said on her way to the bathroom. She donned a black bathrobe and quickly brushed her teeth. Belle watched quietly, thinking sadly on their previous night. Where had that warmth gone to so fast? When they were both clothed Belle offered to make coffee while Regina checked on her son. With a kiss they parted. Regina took a deep breath and walked to her son's room. She knocked softly.

"Henry?" She asked. The door opened slowly to reveal David holding the boy closely. Regina's heart dropped. Had her dreams come to pass?

"What happened?" She asked a little more forcefully than she meant. David looked up at her and shrugged. Henry was still sobbing, unable to speak. Charming got up from the bed and stepped back. Regina took his place beside her son.

"It's alright, my darling. Just tell me what happened." She said. Henry sniffled and nodded. He recounted his dream.

"There was fire, so much fire. Aurora was there. She told me about Cora and Hook. She said they were being hunted by them. She was scared, really scared...I'm scared, mom." Henry whispered. Regina's heart had shot back up into her throat. She thought she might vomit. Her mother was in the Enchanted Forest. Her mother and Hook were in the Enchanted Forest and they were after Emma and Snow.

"Gods." Regina cursed. This was bad. Her mother was no trifling matter, and with Rumple still on the loose it seemed that there was very little hope for any of them. Charming punched the wall, startling mother and son. He knew little of Cora and less of Hook. But not being able to do anything about his wife and daughter's predicament made him furious. Henry began to panic.

"Mom? Mom who are those people? What's going to happen to Emma and Mary Margaret? Are they going to be ok?" He asked, tears returning. Regina placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Henry, do me a favor. Go downstairs and see how Belle is doing with the coffee. Get yourself something to eat. I need to think a moment." She said firmly. He balked for a moment, but his fear made him give in. When he reached the door he stopped and looked back, his eyes fierce.

"You have to tell me what's going on." He said shakily, trying to be brave. Regina nodded.

"I will. Now go." She commanded. He obliged and was soon heard stumbling down the stairs. The room was quiet for a painful moment. Then the questions began.

"What do you know, Regina? What's going on?" David demanded. Regina stood and paced in front of her son's window.

"I know Cora is more dangerous than I am. I know Hook is a mercenary driven only by his desire to kill Rumpelstiltskin. I know Snow and Emma are in serious danger. Fuck." She said solemnly. She paused. David was on her in a second.

"You know something else. What!?" He pressed. She looked at him sadly, considering lying to him. She knew she couldn't.

"I, too, had a telling dream last night. I saw my mother. She spoke to me of coming to Storybrooke. She knows we're here and it seems she knows how to get here. Emma and Snow have no idea who they are up against. I don't even know how she got back to the Enchanted Forest. Last time I checked she was trapped in Wonderland. I won't lie to you, David. This is far worse than I could have imagined. My mother will stop at nothing to come to Storybrooke, and she has magic." Regina stated softly. Her gaze sank to the floor. David felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to go for a walk. There must be something that I-...that we can do." He said gruffly. Regina looked at him. He seemed so much smaller than she remembered him. He looked back at her, searching for some semblance of hope. She didn't have it.

((((((((((Several Hours Later)))))))))))

Rain pattered down on the Queen's mansion, but it seemed far off in the distance. Henry was drinking cocoa, a special allowance for his troubling dreams. Regina had mixed a tiny bit of sleeping draught into his cup. She and Belle sat by the fire. Their eyes were fixed on the flames, never relenting in their chaotic dance. The air in the room was thick, fetid with the smell of inevitable doom. No matter how much Regina wanted to pretend that everything was perfectly peachy, it wasn't. Honesty had become a constant, endless obligation. There were no illusions to distract her. She had allowed those illusions to drive her to destruction; thus she saw them as a poison infecting her life. The Evil Queen had ruled over a beautiful kingdom once, but now her throne resided over purgatory. Danger was all around them and crises showed people for who they really were. Regina wasn't sure if she really wanted to know...Everything she had come to love had saved her from gorging herself to death on revenge. Love isn't a weakness when it flourishes, but the chasm it leaves when it is gone allows the demons to rush back in. The prospect of losing those that she had come to love terrified her. And what if this "redemption" was just a fleeting dream? Even with all of the horrors around them, Regina still feared herself most of all. She wondered if she would ever be free of this. Her hand was in a fist. Belle took notice, but didn't move. Her own thoughts were swirling violently in her head. All of this could be lost and she could do nothing. Regina had her magic...but what did she have that was worth contributing? Even if she could fight she knew no blade would be any match for Rumpelstiltskin or Cora. She knew very little about Regina's mother, but what she did know wasn't at all pleasant. Belle nestled into Regina's shoulder.

"I love you, Regina." She said softly. The Queen looked at her, tears springing to her eyes.

"I love you, my darling." She breathed.

Henry was dosing at his place in front of the television. Regina rose from her seat, walked over to him, took the cup from his hands, and gestured to the stairs. Henry looked up at her, sleepy and confused, but got to his shaky feet. She ushered him up to bed, tucking him in ad planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little prince." She said softly. Henry was asleep before she left the room. When the Queen returned to the den she saw that Belle wasn't by the fire. Regina scanned the room, then the first floor. Belle was nowhere to be found. Regina looked outside, then searched the first floor again. The house was eerily silent. She dashed up to the second floor, trying desperately not to panic. The bedroom was empty. The halls were empty. Belle was gone. For a moment, Regina thought she would cry. The moment was brief; fear and sorrow were quickly replaced by rage. It was a familiar rage. The Evil Queen's eyes burned. Her magic flared up, encasing her in a web of writhing purple fire. Without a second thought and a wave of her hand she was in Gold's shop, seething with rage.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" She spat. The shop was empty. The purple magic cascaded and plumed, sending half of the objects in the shop to the floor in piles of broken glass and splintered wood. Regina didn't care. The fear was missing from her mind. There was only rage. There was only Belle's face looking lost and hurt. A small item on the counter, untouched by her magical chaos, caught the Evil Queen's eye. She walked over to it. A small hand mirror stared blankly up at her. Regina took it up and willed it to show her Belle. As expected, she was with Rumpelstiltskin. The town line...

"No."

Regina was on the outskirts of town faster than an instant. She arrived just in time to watch as Rumpelstiltskin wrestled Belle to the edge of the curse's hold.

"Ah, Regina! You made it. It's so good to see you." Rumple teased. Belle's hands and feet were bound by chains. Her mouth was held shut by magic. The sight of her made the magical chaos swirling around Regina into a hurricane.

"Ah, ah, ah! Make one more move and I'll toss her over the line." Rumple warned. Regina forced herself to calm down. Belle's eyes...they were screaming silently.

"What do you want?" Regina said darkly. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, laughing his chilly laugh.

"Why, I want what I've always wanted, your majesty. I want you to suffer."He said. He drew his dagger from within his breast pocket and threw it to the ground in front of Regina.

"It's sort of funny that it has all come down to this. We've done so much together. I've raised you so well." He said, the madness clear in his eyes.

"But now I am finished. It is time you took your place." Then without another word he pushed Belle over the town line. Something inside of Regina's mind snapped softly and silently as Belle hit the ground, unconscious. This was it. This was the moment. She had to make her choice. Rumpelstiltskin laughed as Regina stalked slowly towards him. She took the dagger into her hand and smiled a deep, dark smile. How many times had she envisioned this moment? She drew closer to her enemy, to the man who had once guided her, to the man who had shaped her into the monster she was. The Evil Queen laughed, stepping closer and closer. The dagger whispered into her mind, urging her to kill Rumpelstiltskin, urging her to take the power. It was the solution to all of her problems. With the power of the Dark One she could kill her mother and Hook with a bat of her eye-lash. She could do so much. She could protect her family. The dagger seemed to be grinning at her. She looked down, enraptured for a moment. Her own dark eyes stared back at her.

"Get on with it, dearie, else I change my mind." Rumple shouted, losing his patience. Regina's eyes shot up.

"You, be silent." She said evenly. Rumpelstiltskin's mouth suddenly snapped shut, much to his surprise. Regina's eyes burned purple. The power within her was beginning to overtake her. Touching the dagger...The dagger...Regina's magic began to swirl around her violently again. The hurricane was back in full force. Rumpelstiltskin tried to move, but was held in place by Regina's will. For the first time in a long time Rumpelstiltskin was frightened, but the fear was quickly replaced by the certainty that he had won. Regina's rage would forever be her downfall. As the hurricane of magic grew thicker and thicker Regina screamed. She gripped the dagger amidst the chaos. It cut into her hands, making her more and more powerful. Then, channeling all of the hurricane around her into her hands, she tried to snap the dagger apart. She rose up into the air, writhing in pain and effort. Rumpelstiltskin shrieked as he felt the magic inside of him dwindling and splintering. Then, it was done. A huge explosion echoed over the entire coastal town. Storybrooke shook, then was silent. Regina lay in a heap on the outskirts of her cursed city. Belle was still unconscious on the other side of the divide. Rumpelstiltskin was quickly on his hands and knees, freed of Regina's magic, searching for his dagger. Regina came to, dizzy and ready to vomit. Rumple threw himself on top of her, clawing at her eyes, desperately striking her.

"This wasn't the deal, dearie! You were supposed to take my place." He screamed. Regina smiled weakly, taking each blow he dealt.

"You are free," she answered, "Now you can find your son." Rumpelstiltskin stopped, but remained on top of her.

"How do you know about Bae!?"

"A queen never reveals all of her secrets." They were both silent for a long moment. Rumpelstiltskin slowly climbed to his feet and looked off into the distance.

"Bae..." He said. Regina stumbled to standing, her dark grin still plastered onto her face. Rumple looked at her, something akin to gratitude in his eyes.

"Regina...I..."

"No need to thank me, Rumple." She said. With a flick of her wrist Rumpelstiltskin was lifted into the air, bound by glowing chains. He looked down at her. She smiled back up at him.

"In fact, I'd like to thank you. Without the suffering you've inflicted on me I would never have become the woman I am today. I wouldn't be able to do this!" She spat as her magical chains took each of Rumpelstiltskin's limbs and began to pull him apart. He screamed, true terror returning. He felt his joints shredding. Rumpelstiltskin smiled darkly in the midst of his pain.

"Long live the Evil Queen." He snarled. Then, he was ripped asunder. Blood sprayed down on her in a warm shower. She could taste it on her lips. She cackled. The sound erupted out of her in a volcano of sublime pleasure. Long live the Evil Queen, indeed. A scream snapped her out of her ecstasy. Belle...Regina stared at the woman who had once shared her bed, her heart, but this woman was not the one she remembered. Without her memories, Belle was no longer the woman Regina loved. Horrified and confused, Lacey took off into the woods leaving the Evil Queen with her bloodstained past.


	15. Chapter 14

**Dearest followers and readers, this tale is about to take a different turn. Think you're up for it? Reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged. In other news, I mistakenly referred to Belle as Lacey in the last chapter. It was a mistake on my part. Let's pretend it didn't happen and get on with it.**

Blood...How the Evil Queen missed its warm victorious flow down her face. The metallic flavor lingered on her tongue like a fine apple wine. Belle was gone. The woman who looked like her was gone too. But, something in Regina's heart didn't mind. Something deep, deep inside her couldn't care less. In fact, Regina was glad to be alone. It seemed fitting. This was _her_ moment. She had finally beaten her long running enemy at his own game and now he was gone. A wicked smile was plastered on her face. _This_ was what she had been missing: the gore, the power, the absolutely perfect control she knew she could have. With a flick of her wrist the body parts that once formed a demon were hoisted into the air. A fire emerged from their marrow and soon there was nothing but the smell of cooked flesh to keep Regina company. Now she could live in peace with her son. Belle was...another matter entirely. Regina looked into the woods that now covered her former love. There wasn't even a rustle to guide her and Regina knew her magic couldn't pass the town line. She wondered idly what would happen if _she_ crossed, but decided she didn't want to find out. So, she returned to the memory of Rumpelstiltskin's screams. The memory played over and over again making Regina giddy with bloodlust. It was an old feeling. A laugh escaped her lips. She had to admit this was some of her most brutal work. Rusty? Oh no, not Regina. No, Regina was at her most powerful. She felt herself to be at a zenith of sheer and utter perfection.

"Regina!?" cried David. The Evil Queen turned to see the charming king and his pet fairy running towards her. Her exuberant smile haunted her face.

"It's over!" Regina shouted triumphantly as the two "heroes" finally arrived. They were nothing in comparison. They were unwilling to do that which had to be done.

"I've done it. Rumpelstiltskin is dead!" The Evil Queen howled. Her voice strained under the pressure of her overwhelming sense of accomplishment. The Blue Fairy narrowed her eyes.

"Then you are the Dark One." she said, her voice thick with suspicion. Regina cackled.

"No. I destroyed the dagger. Snapped it apart with my bare hands!" she squealed. Magic crackled on the edges of Regina's aura; her eyes were orbs of pure violet. David and Mother Superior exchanged a wary look, finally taking note of the blood dripping down her face.

"What happened, Regina?" David asked, terrified of the broken woman standing before him. Regina snorted and wiped a stray stream of drying blood on her face.

"I've told you, David. Or have you not been listening? I killed Rumpelstiltskin. He will never trouble me again. We're safe! Henry is safe, David, finally once and for all. The Dark One is finally gone!" she screamed, the ecstasy clear in her voice. The Blue Fairy didn't move a muscle, her eyes trained on the woman in front of her. No one said anything for a moment. David and Blue just stood there, daring only the smallest breaths.

"Well, don't you think a celebration is in order? At least a thank you." Regina pressed. The ease of her manner was unsettling. The Blue Fairy broke the silence.

"Regina, what you've done isn't possible." she said evenly. The Evil Queen's temper flared.

"Obviously it is! Why is nothing I do ever good enough for you people!?" Regina snapped. She crossed her arms and stalked a few circular paces, unable to be still for a moment. Her rage bubbled in her belly, threatening to spill from her eyes. She took notice of her own mood shift from elation to despair and it only angered her more.

"The balance-" the fairy began. Regina was quick to cut her off.

"Doesn't matter! I've done it. _I've _killed Rumpelstiltskin and you? You're just _jealous._" The Evil Queen snapped. David's eyes widened hopelessly.

"Yes. Jealous! You want all the glory for yourselves. Well, that's just too bad isn't it my dears? To the victorious go the spoils and this time every shred of glory is _mine_. I will be a legend, loved by all who hear my tale. Worshiped by generations to come! Henry will see who the _real_ hero is once and for all. Sorry, Charming, it looks like you won't be Henry's idol anymore. No Emma. No Snow White. I've finally won! Henry is mine and there is no one powerful enough to get in my way!" Regina cried wildly. Her magic continued to swirl around her nearly out of control. David licked his lips nervously. Mother Superior raised her hands slowly, carefully. Regina knocked her into a ditch before she had time to think. The Evil Queen stalked towards her prey like a hungry lion. David didn't move.

"Regina. Where is Belle?" he asked softly. Something inside Regina seemed to falter for a moment.

"Gone." She said quietly. Her temper was flaring again and David didn't think he or the Blue Fairy would survive another outburst.

"Regina, please calm down. Listen to yourself. You're upset. Don't do anything you may regret. Why don't you come with me back to town? We can get you cleaned up." he said gently. Regina wasn't having it. She smirked at his pathetic offer and cleaned the blood and grime from her body with a quick glance. She didn't even need her hand to guide her magic.

"I've got a better idea, Prince Charming." Regina spat. David hung on bated breath, terrified. He had no idea what this woman was capable of.

"Regina-" he began, but his words were cut short on account of the look in The Evil Queen's eyes. A smirk passed her lips and with a thunderclap she vanished. Tears came first, then rage, then panic. David looked back at Mother Superior who was finally finding her feet. They exchanged a look, but their moment was broken by rustling coming from the trees beyond.

"Belle!?"

Regina appeared in the foyer of her mansion, still glowing both metaphorically and literally. She kicked off her shoes in a rather relaxed gesture and cackled with delight as she made her way up to Henry's bedroom. She knocked once, then twice.

"Henry? Henry, my love, wake up!" she called. There was no answer and she remembered the sleeping draught she had given him earlier in the evening. Well, if magic put him to sleep then magic could wake him up. So, Regina threw open the door and padded to her son's bedside. There he was in all of his princely handsomeness, just as perfect and unscathed as she remembered. Her heart swelled with joy. They were finally free, finally safe forever. She snapped her fingers and Henry gasped, his eyes shooting open.

"Mary Margaret? Mary Margaret!" he shouted. Regina sat beside him and smoothed his hair, but he was unfazed. Panic was in his eyes.

"Mom! Mom, I was speaking with Mary Margaret. They need our help! They...Mom, what happened to you?" he asked warily, finally noticing the purple-black glow in his mother's eyes. Regina beamed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Henry, Rumpelstiltskin is dead. I destroyed his dagger and now we will never have to be afraid of anyone ever again. We're free, my darling." she said breathlessly. She leaned back, searching his eyes for the gratitude, the joy she expected. Henry looked unconvinced. Something about his mother's manner was off, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked gingerly. A flash of irritation crossed her eyes, but she quickly recovered.

"Why of course I am, Henry. I'm better than alright. I'm...wonderful. I'm elated! Aren't you? No more Dark One! I mean, surely that is good news..." she said, an edge coming into her voice. Henry propped himself up to get a better look at her.

"Mom, where's Belle?" he asked softly. Regina's irritation was growing and getting harder and harder to mask.

"She was pushed over the town line. She ran off into the woods. I'm sure she'll turn up. Now, who wants to celebrate my- I mean _our_ victory with some ice-cream? Hmm?" Regina pressed. Henry was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Where was David...? What was going on? What was that glow? This wasn't adding up in the young boy's mind. He suddenly remembered something of grave importance.

"Mom! I have to go back to sleep! Snow was telling me something important, something about Cora! I have to help them get back. We can celebrate tomorrow." he said, suddenly grabbing the blanket and turning away. He pressed himself into his pillow, hoping that he would be able to reach his grandmother once more. But, that was the last straw. Regina's temper flared, and it flared hot. Her voice was deep, gravelly.

"Nothing I do for you people is ever enough. Nothing! Well, you know what? That's fine; it's great, even. I'll find someone who _will_ care. I'm sick and tired of being pushed aside for the Charmings and their precious Savior. I've had enough!" Regina hissed. Tears were in her eyes. Before Henry could say something in his defense he was magically whisked away to his grandfather's apartment. He blinked and stared at his new surroundings.

"Mom...?"

Regina sat in silence, momentarily shocked by her own actions. She had never turned her wrath on Henry like that...but, much to her surprise, she didn't even feel that guilty. He should've appreciated her when he had the chance. Regina was so tired of giving him room to break her heart. If he wanted to be a little Charming then he could be, but she couldn't tolerate another moment of it in her presence. Alone and still amped up on her magical high Regina looked around the room, restless. She paced. All this power and no one to appreciate it. All this victory and no one to share it with. She remembered Belle and her fate. The memory slashed her heart open all over again. The loneliness suddenly suffocated her. The tears fell harder and faster. All her hard work of "being better" for what? The pain in Regina's heart was almost unbearable. She screamed and sobbed. Her magic took on a life of its own and blasted Henry's room apart with a loud crash. Regina didn't care. She shattered his windows. She smashed the door of its hinges. Then, she stomped out of the room. Her eyes were still alight with fury, with pain. David burst through her front door along with the Blue Fairy. Big mistake.

"Regina!?" he called. Regina looked down on them from the top of her stairs. She looked down on them and bristled.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" she shrieked. David looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please, Regina. I just want to talk." he said. The Evil Queen clenched her fist, trying desperately to keep her magical rage from reducing him to a smoldering pile of folly. It would be so easy.

"David, I've sent Henry to your house. Now, get out. I don't want to talk."

"Regina, we found Belle..." he said. This had her attention. Her voice was being strangled by the tension in her throat.

"How...how is she?" David's eyes were hard. The Blue Fairy remained by the door, looking very alarmed.

"She's scared, but she's fine." he breathed. Regina sighed, trying to calm herself. It was for naught.

"Good. Now go or, so help me, I will incinerate you." Regina sneered. David grabbed his companion's hand and they were gone. Hurt rushed into Regina's heart once more. Gone, gone, gone. Everyone was gone. Her greatest triumph had turned out to be her greatest blunder. Her rage had made a mess, a mess of everything. Her truest fears had come to pass. This monster she was showing was her truest self. There was no such thing as "better". There was only suspicion; there was only the Evil Queen. Somewhere far away the Jub-Jub bird saw all that occurred in the mansion that night. He watched as Regina sobbed and drank herself into a stupor. He watched and waited. Soon the orders would be given. Soon he would be fed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Please remember to drop me a review. I'd love it and I always respond.**

Magic always comes with a price, or so they say. Regina stirred softly on the floor of her den. Her head was pounding; her eyes were bleary. Had she passed out on the floor? She shook her head and quickly regretted it. It was too sensitive for such movement. The events of the previous night flashed through her mind. She decided to remain stretched out on the floor. Rumpelstiltskin's blood...Belle's retreat...Henry...She had banished Henry from the house. She had attacked the Blue Fairy. To say that she felt like a fool was a gross understatement. A stupid, proud, old fool.

"If only they could see me now..." she said quietly to herself. She was pathetic, laying there on the floor. The loneliness crept back into her mind, into her heart. It clawed at her like a hungry dog.

"If only they could see their Queen now..." she said, her voice intensifying in its sadness. The emptiness of the house echoed in her ears. It laughed at her. And why shouldn't it? The whole town was always laughing at her, just as her kingdom had many years ago. Love her? That was a joke. No one, not even her son, loved her. She knew that, but she found herself missing even the charade of it. She peeled herself off the floor and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The sight made her heart wrench. Her face was gaunt. Her lipstick was smeared. Her eyes were...they were vacant and sad.

"What am I supposed to do without you?" she asked her memories of Belle. Her chest hurt again. The mirror shattered at she turned away from it. The sound startled her. Why had the mirror shattered? She was frozen stiff with fear. She had wanted it to break...but she had not bid her magic to do anything about it. Regina looked down at her hands in a mix of horror and wonder. Perhaps even she had no idea what she was capable of. Her mind drifted back to the dagger. She had destroyed it...but at what cost? Surely the dark magic concealed within it dissipated...But what if it hadn't? Had she absorbed it?

"Oh gods..." she whispered. The dark magic was within her. Perhaps she _was_ the new Dark One. Her features hadn't changed as Rumpelstiltskin's had...but magic worked differently in this world...She didn't want to think about it anymore. She stared at the broken pieces of mirror and willed them back together. They obliged. The action calmed her a little. Her magic, however impulsive, was not entirely out of her control. She momentarily thanked the fates that she hadn't seriously hurt someone...yet. Suddenly, Regina felt as though something were watching her. She glanced around the room; it was silent and empty as ever.

_"Like your heart..."_ she thought to herself. The feeling lingered. Regina looked out the window, but saw no one. On the other hand, there _was_ something watching her. A strange looking bird was perched in one of the trees. It was unlike any bird Regina had ever seen. It was tall and black with white spots cascading down its neck. Its eyes were unsettlingly black. She cocked her head to the side. It did the same.

_"Just a bird, Regina...Don't lose your head."_ she thought. Still, the bird was odd. She glared at it intently until it fluttered away. Feeling a little spooked and more than a little hung over, Regina ascended her stairs and made her way to her bathroom. Brushing her teeth gave her a longer look in the mirror.

_"Tired and foolish. Long live the Evil Queen..."_ Rumpelstiltskin's final words echoed in her head. Every time she spit her toothpaste into the sink she became more and more nauseous. What a day this was turning out to be...and it had only just begun.

_Meanwhile..._

"Who is Belle!?" the confused woman shrieked. David cautiously approached the woman formerly known as Belle, trying desperately to calm her.

"Ok, just listen to me. _You_ are Belle, but you've lost your memory, ok? Just calm down and I can help you." Charming insisted. Unfortunately, the amnesiac was having none of it. She looked from the man to the child, then to the door. Once good bolt would get her out of this place. So, she bolted. Soon enough, the amnesiac was heading down main street. She slowed her run to a brisk walk and turned a few corners into a shadowy alley. She listened as the strange man chased after her with the boy, but was relieved when they passed her little hiding spot. Now what? She sighed and rested against the brick lining of the alley way. Now she had to figure out what the hell was going on. Her name? Her life? Her home? Her head was a swirl with confusion. Perhaps running away from the man was a little rash. He seemed nice enough. She decided she would let herself be found after she took another minute or so to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes once more there was a woman standing across from her. The amnesiac nearly jumped right out of her skin.

"Hush, child. I'm here to help you." the suspicious woman said quietly. The amnesiac was on the alert, ready to run...ready to fight if necessary. The woman was dressed all in black, in a long cloak. She was older and had a small black bird with white spots on her shoulder. The amnesiac was very suspicious, but interested for some reason she couldn't quite place.

"Yes, that's right." the woman said. The amnesiac felt a small furry animal rubbing up against her legs, and with every brush she felt calmer, like everything was going to be alright. A panicked thought flashed through her mind...Who was this woman? Where did she come from!? Why am I...?

"_Why am I worried at all? She said she was here to help me. Surely this sweet, kindly woman would never hurt me." _the amnesiac thought. Her head began to swim with a warm fuzzy feeling. Everything seemed dream-like and far away. The little cat that had been padding around her hopped into her arms, purring all the while. Cora smirked and scratched her Bandersnatch's chin.

"Like taking candy from a baby, right my darling?" She asked him. The Bandersnatch only grinned his terrible grin. Then, with a snap of her fingers, they were gone.

_Meanwhile..._

David burst into Granny's diner with Henry close behind him. Granny looked up from her ledger.

"What's wrong, David?" she asked, alarm present in her voice. Slightly out of breath, David explained how he had lost track of the woman formerly known as Belle. When Ruby emerged from the back room she was already ready to set out. They tracked the lost amnesiac down the street, then into the adjacent alleys and finally to an end.

"This is where the trail stops...There's a faint smell of magic in the air. Do you think Regina found her?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"If she didn't...then I don't want to imagine who did." David answered. Henry, who had watched silently as all of this had transpired, piped up.

"You think Cora has made it from the Enchanted Forest?" He asked softly. David winced.

"We can only keep hope alive, buddy. Don't worry. We'll get this sorted..." Even still David wasn't sure if he even believed himself. He paced back and forth silently debating what to do next. Regina needed to be consulted, that much was certain, but he was wary after their previous encounter. What if she really had become the new Dark One? Then they would have no magical allies this side of the realm. Not only that, but if Cora had come from The Enchanted Forest...then what had become of his wife and daughter? The prospect of losing them permanently was chilling. Wasn't good always supposed to overcome evil? Wasn't that how this worked? He felt himself buckling under the pressure of carrying this fight on his own. He had no idea how to fight Cora and even if he did, he wasn't sure if he would survive it. What would happen to Henry? To Storybrooke? Could they even trust Regina...? And what of Belle? David punched the brick wall in front of him. It hurt, but the pain didn't seem to reach him.

"Ruby, I'm going to take Henry home for a little while...I will see you later." He said. Without another word, he grabbed Henry's hand and took off down the street. Ruby was left to ponder the abrupt exit as well as her next move. Well, if Prince Charming wanted to go home and lick his wounds he could, but she wasn't willing to let Belle go like that.

"_This looks like a job for the lone wolf."_ She thought with a smirk. So, with once last sniff of her surroundings she began padding towards Regina's house. When she arrived she could smell magic in the air, dark magic. She knocked once, then twice. There was no answer.

"Come on, Regina! This is important!" Ruby shouted up at the mansion. She knocked again. Finally, Regina opened the door a few inches.

"What is so important?" She hissed. Ruby pushed her way into the foyer and sniffed around. The dark magic scent was everywhere and the trail led straight to Regina. The Evil Queen looked haggard to say the least, her eyes puffy as though she had been weeping. There were traces of broken glasses in the living room. There was blood in the air as well.

"What's going on, Regina?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I cannot believe you 'heroes'. You burst through _my_ door in _my_ house and immediately start making demands. I don't have to take this, you know. I can-"

"We don't have time for this, Regina. Did you take Belle from one of the alleys on Main Street? I tracked her with David and her trail ended there. There was dark magic at work and you reek of it, so, tell me were you responsible?" Ruby spat, growing impatient. Regina glared at her and shook her head.

"No, I have been here all day." She said evenly. Ruby growled.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you. I don't know why you seem to not care about the fact that your girlfriend is missing but I _do_ care. I care a lot and I'm not going to rest until we find her, because if you didn't take her then Rumpelstiltskin must have gotten his hands on her-"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Ruby." Regina spat. The tension between them was only mounting with every word.

"No? And why is that?" Ruby barked.

"Because I killed him last night!" Regina shouted. Silence settled in for a moment. Ruby's eyes widened and fear crept into her voice.

"Then you-?"

"Yes, perhaps...I don't know! I destroyed the dagger that held his power, but it seems that the dark magic has been absorbed...I don't know, alright? That's why I haven't left my fucking house. I don't know who or what I am anymore...and I don't want to hurt anyone else...and I lost her. I lost her! It was _my_ fault, Ruby. The one person in this world and the next who loved me and I couldn't even...Just go. Quick before I lose control and accidentally rip your flesh from your bones."

Ruby regarded the Evil Queen, possibly the Dark One, for a moment then walked slowly to her side. In spite of her better judgment, Ruby reached out and put her arms around Regina. The older woman couldn't hold her tears and soon they were spilling out on Ruby's shoulder.

"Regina, I don't care what sort of monster you are now...But we have to find her. If you don't have her and Rumpelstiltskin is dead...then?" Ruby urged her. Regina pulled back and wiped her eyes with a huff. Her brow creased with concern.

"Then that means my mother is in town and we probably don't have much time."

_Meanwhile..._

Cora approached the remote mansion with a smile plastered on her face. She knocked once. The sound shook the door and made the wood splinter. She laughed, the sound was melodic. Upstairs, Jefferson sprung into action, racing into Grace's room to rouse her from bed. The sight before him almost made him scream.

"Shhhhh...You'll wake her, you naughty boy." Cora purred from Grace's bedside. She sat poised, like a cat ready to pounce. With a flick of her wrist Jefferson was bound with invisible ties.

"Now, why don't we head downstairs and have a little chat? What do you think about that?" Cora asked playfully as she casually walked around him. Jefferson struggled silently. Cora magicked them downstairs and fixed the former Hatter to a chair with the same invisible binding.

"Hello, Jefferson. Have you missed your Queen? Hopefully not too much. I don't know how you slipped out of Wonderland, you little rat." She said coolly. The Jub-Jub bird chirped from his perch on his mistress's shoulder.

"I know, my darling. He deserves worse than that, but we need some way of learning this new land if we can ever hope to rule it. Don't we, my precious little sweet?" She crooned to her pet. Her other pet, The Bandersnatch, padded silently into the room and hopped up onto the dining room table that Jefferson was seated at. Cousin to the Cheshire Cat, the Bandersnatch was fabled to be a fearsome and beautiful grey feline of monstrous size and mind whose fur has hallucinogenic properties. Though the stories got his size wrong, they grossly underestimated his twisted imagination. He sat calmly watching Jefferson, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Oh, hello Jefferson." The Bandersnatch purred. Jefferson remained silent. To say he was terrified would be another understatement.

"Ah, so you do remember me. I was afraid you had forgotten all about us." The Bandersnatch added with a smirk. Cora and the cat exchanged a look.

"By the way, our other friend is lying in wait, Mistress. He awaits your orders quite excitedly. I think he's hungry."

Cora laughed and trained her eyes on her prey.

"Well, Jefferson, what will it be? You can help me to understand my new domain...or, well, I'll let you pick which pet you want to play with."

Jefferson found his voice somewhere beneath his panicked imagination and spoke quickly.

"Yes, I will help you. Of course, my Queen. Where would you like to begin?"


End file.
